Dragons of Skylands: Book 1: Beginning of All
by WolfArcher456
Summary: This Fanfiction is about a young dragon by the name of Leonidas...He ventures to the Skylands to fight a war against Kaos and his allies. The Enemy spreads across multiple worlds. In Book 1, the war has just begun and Leonidas must train and fight alongside the Dragons of Skylands and his friends from different worlds and movies in order to protect Earth, Skylands, and every world.


Book 1: Beginning of All

**_Author's Note:_**

_I DO __**NOT**__ OWN SKYLANDERS OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS __**EXCEPT**__ LÉONÍDÄS, HELIOS, ICIRRIUS, SONIC WIND, CAYUS, BARRICADE, LEOFÍR, SAM, ROSE, AND ANGELO! ERUAISTANIEL OWNS HERSELF CUZ SHE IS MY SISTER. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE NERO, SOLNA, AND SKYE CAME FROM CREDITS FOR CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT MINE GO TO ACTIVISION, SIERRA, AND DEVIANTART. THE SKILLS USED ARE FROM __**THE LORD OF THE RINGS ONLINE**__ AND CREDIT GOES TO TURBINE FOR THOSE. __**ALSO**__, SOME OF THE CHAPTERS __**ARE**__ GOING TO BE LONG AND ANNOYING SO __**DEAL WITH IT. **__ALSO, __**ALL **__OF THE CHAPTERS ARE IN MY POINT OF VIEW __**UNLESS STATED**__. So…Enjoy! And sorry about the capital letters._

Chapter 1: Journey to Skylands

I must warn you though, this **IS** a **FANFICTION**, so not everything is gonna be as normal or as realistic as the regular series (plural) used in this story. Basically, they're not gonna follow the main story line of the other series (plural).So bear with me, here.

Where to start? Ah, yes. It all began on my 12th birthday, December 12th, 2012. Everyone was singing "Happy Birthday" out loud. I think the other street heard my family. Oh yeah, I'm Ryan. "Make a wish, Ryan!" my sister, Kirstin, suggested. I made a wish in my head and blew out the candles. My wish…was to go on an adventure. Believe it or not, it came true a few months later. "Hooray!" My family started to cheer. That night, as I went to bed…I had the weirdest dream ever.

"Where am I?" I woke up on a small, floating island. I look at my hands, they're an Azure color. I looked behind me… "I have a tail? Since when? And a pair of wings? What is this?" Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"You're in The Skylands. Ryan."

"How do you know my name?"

"You've met me before. I am Spyro."

I didn't get the chance to respond, because I fell out of my bed that morning. Looking at the clock, I said to myself, "6:08? Well, it's time." So I got out of bed, ate breakfast, and went to school. A few months have passed since that day; it is now February, past Kirstin's birthday, and almost March. I went into school, 7th period, a few jerks in my class told me my locker was open, I went out into the hall, and saw my locker. Open. I ran to it, closed it, then ran back to my class and yelled, "Why'd you open my locker?"

So one of the jerks and I went at each other back and forth, then…I let out a loud roar that almost shattered the windows, my skin started to turn that Azure color, I got down on one knee, shrieking in pain as I grew a dragon's tail, wings, claws, and snout. I got up; the jerk looked at me and said, "Holy shit, man. You ugly!"

My teacher was in too much of a shock to yell at him for his tongue. I, on the other hand, was breathing some kind of gas from my mouth. Then, lightning spark went flying out of my mouth, lighting the gas, and blowing up.

"That was Hydrogen…" I mumbled to myself. The next day during 4th period, guess what? That day…That was the day EVERYTHING changed for me. I like to call it "The Day of the Beginning of the End". Even though a zombie apocalypse didn't occur. The principle called me down to his office. Standing there were 12 people with black cloaks and hoods on, kind of like The Volturi from Twilight, were talking to Mr. Lethbridge, the school principle. "Ryan, you're going home early. I think you have to save the world, I guess?" Mr. Lethbridge said to me.

"What? That's insane!"

"No, it's not." One of the hooded people said. They took off their hoods. I was as shocked as my Social Studies Teacher when I turned into that dragon. There they stood. Yes, they had clothes on.

The Dragons of Skylands: Spyro, the purple dragon with blonde hair and a red bandana around his neck. Cynder, the black dragoness with long, white hair. Flame, the red dragon with red-orange hair…Kinda like a rock-star. Ember, the pink dragoness with a heart-shaped necklace and long, cerise-colored hair. Camo, the green, plant dragon with short, dark brown hair. Flower, the pink and white plant dragoness with a yellow flower in her long, light brown hair. Zap, the water serpent with flat, blonde hair, unlike Spyro's. Drobot, the gold and dark green dragon with robotic wings, and long, black hair. Whirlwind, the blue, lavender, and white Unicorn-Dragoness with long, blue-turquoise hair. Bash, the big earth drake with short golden-brown hair. Flashwing, the white and purple semi-crystal dragoness with long, blonde hair. Finally, Sunburn, the red, orange, and yellow Phoenix-Dragon with orange, hippie hair.

"Come with us." Drobot commanded with that robotic voice of his.

"You guys could've come last period. I had to sit through Language Arts!"

"Now's not the time for your inferior comments." Spyro added. "Now is the time to help us. The Armies of the Outlands are spreading across Skylands, and our forces cannot hold them much longer. If The Skylands falls, Earth will fall as well."

"Then, so be it. I guess I'm going with you guys." I replied. The dragons, Mr. Lethbridge, and the secretary working in the main office started cheering.

"Sunburn." Spyro commanded. "You're up."

Sunburn's hand was cloaked in a small fire, which from it, opened a portal to Eon's Citadel on The Island of The Core of Light.

As we stepped through the portal, I transformed into Léonídäs, The Azure-Dragon. I followed the Dragons into a large castle on the floating island. After a while, we reached a room with set of big doors as an entrance.

"Wait here…" Spyro said. The Dragons, except me, went in. I waited. I thought, "Why do they need me? Of all people, why me?" Suddenly, the door opened. Spyro's head popped out. "Come." he beckoned to me. I walked in.

"Master Eon, we have returned with the Ambar-Dagnir." Spyro said.

"Good Work, I would like to speak with him." Master Eon replied. The Dragons stepped aside to reveal me to the Portal Master. "Give us a moment, Dragons." Eon commanded. The Dragons bowed and left the room. Master Eon turned around to see me, the frightened young dragon, standing in his midst.

"Welcome to The Skylands. I see you are armed with a weapon, and have realized what kind of Elemental Breath you have!" he said to me as if we were both full of inspiration. It was only him though…and I didn't respond. Eon took a few steps closer to me. "You don't talk much do you? You'll get used to us." I still didn't answer. I looked more frightened than I have ever been in my life. Though my Metamorphosis class is STILL worse than this… "I am Master Eon, Head of The Skylanders. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Léonídäs, sir."

"Sir?" he abruptly said. I gasped as if I had just seen a scary image. "…The fuck?" I tried not to laugh due to his tone and tongue.

"There is no need to call me 'Sir', Léonídäs. You can just call me Eon."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. I stood up from my kneeling position, and thought to myself… "This guy must be at least 7-feet tall!" Eon said to me, "Do not be afraid, a lot of new Skylanders take a while to get used to everything. "

"Tell me one thing." I responded a bit rudely.

"What might that be?" Eon said sarcastically. Like Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Why do you need me? Why am I here?"

Master Eon sighed as he explained every detail. "It all began 12 years ago…" I saw every image of Eon's words in my head. "Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor, and saved their home world, The Dragon Realms. They said goodbye to their friends and passed through the portal to The Skylands, and then joined the Skylanders. When Kaos threatened to take over Skylands, he banished The Skylanders to Earth, where you found them. The Skylanders then returned after Kaos was defeated. Twice. Now, he has an army."

"We have a Hulk!" I interrupted.

"Pardon me?"

"Ok, we have Dragons… damnit…"

"Anyway…A fierce army that The Skylanders cannot handle alone. We heard about The Ambar-Dagnir, you."

"Me?" I interrupted.

"Yes, you. We then searched Earth for the one called The Ambar-Dagnir. When we heard of his strength, and then found you…we though you would be more…well…an older and muscular young man."

"Yeah, thanks for the damn pep-talk, Gramps."

"Now we found you, and The Armies of The Outlands are spreading all over, even Earth. Taking people and animals back to The Outlands to question them, and torture them if they did not get their answers. Some of The Skylanders' outposts have been taken. As of just a few weeks ago, Skylands is at War. You must begin your training; learn how to fight Kaos' Elemental Minions if we are to stand a chance against the Armies of The Outlands. Now, time to fight."

I looked at Master Eon; full of Determination. I smiled, and then said a bit loudly; "YES!"

"Now let's meet your weapon trainers…"

Chapter 2: The Training Center

"Fright Rider! Flameslinger! Bandit!" Master Eon shouted. Two elves and an armadillo walked into the room. "Léonídäs, these are Rider, Flameslinger, and Bandit. They are your mentors for the ways of The Bow, Spear, and Dagger." Fright Rider then said to me, "How's it going? Let's hope we don't get attacked in the middle of training."

"Yeah…ok…"

"Anyway…" Master Eon continued. This is Bandit the Armadillo. He'll teach you how to use this dagger," Master Eon pulled out a dagger, inscribed with ancient runic symbols. "This is the dagger, ForoSigil: Skirmisher of The North. Only an Ambar-Dagnir can wield the Power of the Element of Light within this dagger. Bandit will teach you how to do it."

"Yes, I will, and let's hope Ember doesn't sneak up on us, just so she can bear-hug me…again…or someone else shoots me…again…" he said.

"No need to freak out the kid yet, Bandit." Flameslinger commented with that accent of his. "He hasn't been in The Skylanders for an hour, and you're already trying to scare the shit out of him!"

"No one asked your opinion."

"I could care less, oh wait; I couldn't care less, because I don't care at all!"

"Oh, you son of a…"

I wouldn't sit around and let my new friends argue all the time, so I stepped up and said with a big, deep voice that almost made Zap faint when he walked by,

"BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT!"

There was a long, dark silence. The only thing you could hear was Flashwing and the girls outside talking about jewelry or clothes or glamour or some other kind of girl stuff.

"I don't know about you, Eon, but this kid's a keeper!" Rider commented; breaking the silence.

Camo then walked in with his spear in his hand and then reported, "Master Eon! The Creepy Citadel Outpost is under attack!"

"By what?"

"Drow and a battalion of Arkeyan Hammahs."

"Ok, summon whatever Skylanders have an elemental advantage in that area and go defend that outpost!"

"You got it!" Camo and Fright Rider replied at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda, Camo!" Fright Rider commented.

"Ah, save it!" Camo replied rudely.

Master Eon handed ForoSigil. The blade was amazing. It was the sharpest thing I ever got my claws on. My eyes widened with amazement.

Flameslinger then looked at me, then said; "Ok, let's get to the Training Center to start enhancing your skills."

"Ok." I replied. I followed Flameslinger and Bandit to the Training Center. I saw a bunch of Skylanders with their weapons and powers beating up a bunch of Training Dummies. I also saw the Dragons in their battle-armor, weapons equipped, and different hair. "This looks like something out The Hunger Games." I commented.

Ember then looked at me. "Hey, Léonídäs!" She said. The other Skylanders looked at me, rushed over to me just so they can ask me, What's it like as the new Skylander? Blah Blah Blah…Show us your skills! Blah Blah Blah So how much experience do you have as a fighter? Blah Blah Blah…As everyone was talking and asking me questions, I snuck my way out of the crowd to follow Bandit.

"Now that THAT madness is over." Bandit sarcastically commented. "Why don't we teach you how to use ForoSigil? But first, let me see your skill with a spear."

I took up Nero's Spear-Staff, because he let me borrow his. I showed Bandit what VERY little skill I had with a blade. I attempted to throw a Javelin, but that didn't work so well.

"It's a good thing you're not a Warden. Or else THAT would be bad…" Bandit commented. "I'll show you some moves with ForoSigil." Bandit jumped into the air, did a quadruple aerial log-roll, then cut the arm off a Training Dummy.

"Whoa…" I said in awe.

"Now you try."

"There's no friggin' way I can pull that off."

"Well, there is a friggin' way to pull that off."

"Fine…" I took the dagger, break-danced for 2 seconds, propelled myself into the air, did a front flip, and cut a Training Dummy right down the center. I ended with my knees bent and holding the dagger like a Two-handed Broadsword. "Ok, that was cool." Bandit complimented me. "I don't know how to break-dance like that! Flame does, I don't. Anyway, let us continue your training while dual-wielding your own spear and ForoSigil. But, don't have any spears fit for you…Tomorrow; you will retrieve your own."

"Damnit…"

"In the meantime…Shall we continue your training?"

"Yes!"

And so, Bandit taught me to properly use a blade…Let alone a dagger. ForoSigil was long for a dagger, but it was still shorter than a sword. After being taught how to use a dagger, Ember pulled me over so she can try to teach me how to throw a javelin. But I kept failing every single time I tried.

"Well, you just need practice! Practice makes Perfect!" Ember tried to encourage me. I looked at her, and replied.

"My Ju-Jitsu sensei says that Perfect Practice makes Perfect."

"Well, your sensei isn't wrong."

"I suppose…"

I sat on the floor, until Nero pulled me over and taught me how to use a spear. It was frustrating.

"No!" Nero scolded.

"Whaaaaaat?!"

"If you're right-handed, you twirl the spear to the left!"

I gave Nero a 'WTF, man!' look. "Hey Skye, can I borrow one of your clubs?"

"Sure, why?" Skye responded.

"This is why…"

I took the club, tossed into my right claw, and back-hand slapped Nero upside the head with it. The club snaps in half, and Nero gives me a devious look and says, "That didn't hurt."

"Darnit…"

What I didn't know was that Skye had a devious look on his face too. Soon, he and his twin sister, Rose pulled me over so I can train in the River-Bearer and Battlist classes.

"Here's a staff…" Rose handed me a River-Staff

"Here's a club…" Skye handed me a club.

The twins folded their arms, stood back, and said, simultaneously at me, "Show us your skills."

I stood there. I looked at the staff, then at the club, and then at Skye and Rose. "I have no idea how to be a River-Bearer. But I know how to use a club." I said. I started to swing Skye's spiked club and the training dummies. Skye could see the skill I possessed.

Well, that broke Rose.

She was sitting in the corner, with mushrooms on her shoulders. Kinda like Tamaki from Ouran HighSchool Host Club. Skye walks up to her, and whispers, "We could still toss him in the river." Rose looked up, and all I saw was a big grin on both their faces. Soon, we were outside, with the Skye holding onto my legs, and Rose holding onto my arms.

"I don't think this constitutes as training!"

"Oh, it does…" the twins said to me. They started swinging me back and forth.

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa! What are you guys doing?"

They started counting. "1…2…3!" On 3, they tossed me into a river, and then Rose tossed a River-Staff onto me. The twins started laughing. They stopped when they saw me, holding the River-Staff, and a wave of energized water at my command. I put my hand out, and opened it. The energized water crashed down upon Skye and Rose, knocking them to the other side of the island. I started laughing, while the twins had a 'What just happened?' look on their faces.

Chapter 3: The One known as Solna

I was sitting near the edge of the island that night. Training was brutal for my first day. I don't know what I was in for my next time training with the Dragons. It was 7:06 PM; last time I checked…I felt a weird chill crawl down my spine...I saw a shadow, marked with glowing red stripes approach me. My eyes widened, I drew ForoSigil and slashed at the shadow. "Stay Back!" I yelled, thinking it was an enemy.

"Ow! Jeez, man! At least look before you strike!" the dragoness scolded me, with her claws on her wounds, which I caused…By accident, at least. She was beautiful, more than Flashwing. With long, white hair, red markings on her body, and deep, blue eyes. Like the ocean.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I thought you were an enemy…I'm Léonídäs."

"I know who you are. You're the new Skylander, The Ambar-Dagnir.

"How did you know?

"It's the only thing the Skylanders are talking about. Anyway, I'm Solna."

"The thing you did with the shadows is kinda creepy. And a bit supernatural."

"I know. Everyone says that about me." Solna then sat next to me, with that smile on her face. "I've never heard of a human that can transform into a dragon before. How did you do it?" She asked, so I explained.

"I don't know really, at first, you have to piss me off, now I can do it at will." I said.

"You've got guts, kid. I can tell you that." Solna replied to me. "I also like the thing you did with the river today. No one's ever showed up Skye and Rose like that before."

"Thanks…Are there more of your kind? You know, the ones that can become invisible?" I asked.

"It's not a time I like to think back to…There aren't many of my kind left." Solna explained. Before Solna could say anymore, Nero came by and sat next to Solna. Nero…How to describe him? Well, he's a black dragon, like Cynder, with a dark purple chest and stomach, with long, orange hair, and like…4 horns on his head.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" he asked. I didn't respond. "I guess he doesn't talk much, does he, Solna?

"I talk. Solna was explaining to me why there aren't much of her species left."

Nero looked confused, and interested at the same time. "Wow, I don't even know that story. Why don't you tell us?" he asked. "Alright fine…" Solna replied.

"Yes!" Nero and I both cheered.

"Friday night."

"Awww…" I sighed. Nero then rudely interrupted. "Damnit, Solna! You always have to make us wait another 48 hours to hear this!"

"Hey, it's either Friday or never!"

"Grrr…Fine…"

So…with that, Nero left. Solna started to explain who she was, and how she ended up with the Skylanders in the first place. "When I first arrived, the Skylanders were only tending to my wounds." She explained. "So then I asked if I could join the Skylanders. Knowing that is I joined them, I could help protect others. But I didn't sign up for this…This WAR!"

I tried to encourage her. "Hey, I didn't sign up for this, either. But I was born in this, you weren't. I didn't have a choice, you did. Whenever we make a choice, we have to go along with that follows." I sat quietly, thinking of what to say next.

"But then, you could have said no." Solna replied.

"And let Kaos take over all the realms? Not on my watch."

There was a silence. We both sat quietly. I turned my head around to see Spyro, sharpening his axe. When he was finished, he put it on the weapon rack, and then went with Cynder to the Mead Hall, where everyone goes for their 3 meals every day, or just to hang out. I turned back to Solna. "You wanted your chance to protect civilization. Here's your chance, Solna."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Solna replied. She did the thing with the shadows, and disappeared, for 3 seconds, the only thing you could see of her were her red, radiant stripes. Then, she disappeared into the shadows.

"Wow. I will never understand that dragoness." I said to myself while shaking my head 'No'. I just went back to my room. Thankfully, Master Eon let me go back to Earth for something. I broke into my family's house in the middle of the night while my parents and Kirstin were both asleep, took a bunch of snacks, and got the hell outta there.

So, I lied down on my bed, grabbed some miniature chocolate chip muffins, and started to watch the Alpha and Omega, a movie I watched all the time back when everything was normal.

Chapter 4: Retrieving Anthel

Author's Note: This chapter is the first Adventure Chapter in the book.

Like he promised yesterday, Bandit took me to Flame, the only one of the Skylanders besides Voodood who went on some big adventure to obtain a weapon. "Flame's gonna help you retrieve a Legendary Spear…Called Anthel." When we found Flame, he was meditating. Without turning around, he said, "What do you want, Bandit?"

Before Bandit could utter words…just as he opened his mouth, I interrupted and said in the language of the Dragon Realms, AKA Hungarian to the humans,

"_FogokletölteniAnthel."_

Bandit and Flame both looked at me like I was insane, but they understood.

_"Ez most komoly?"_

_"No. Meg kell találnunk a lándzsát. Ez a családi örökség, a sors-csapás"_

_ "Te őrült! Senki sem jött ki Arinokhthelion-erőd él!"_

_ "Nos, mileszaz első!"_

Bandit was confused. "Who's Arinokhthelion?"

Flame and I looked at him with that "Seriously?" face. I replied, "He's the first Fate-Bane, and I am his heir."

"Dang..."

Flame shook his head in agreement. He got up, grabbed his sword, and marched out of his room. I followed. We stormed right up to Hugo, the genius-Mabu who had enough knowledge to actually upgrade The Core of Light, which was next to impossible. "We need you to teleport us somewhere." Flame said seriously to Hugo, who spilled his lemonade out of surprise.

"You spilled my lemonade!"

" I don't care."

"Where do you want to go?"

I butted in and replied, "Arinokhthelion's Fortress."

Hugo gave me a shocked look. "No one's ever gotten out of Arinokhthelion's Fortress alive. It's a suicide mission!"

"I don't care. Teleport us!"

"I'm sorry, Leo, but if you die, we're all screwed.

"But..."

" This conversation is over."

Flame walks up to him, with a mean-look on his face. Hugo is not amused and comments, "If this is one of those "The World is depending on it" speeches, save it." But, instead of one of those "The World is depending on it" speeches, Flame grabs Hugo by his collar, holds his close to his face, grits his razor sharp teeth, and yet the words that came out of his mouth are crystal clear.

_"Teleportálni minket Arinokhthelion-erőd, te kurva arcú, meztelen vakond patkány kifogás a kibaszott okostojás!"_

"Language!" I scolded Flame.

"What did he say?" Hugo asked.

"It's best you not know."

Hugo gave us a look, like he wanted to do something bad to us, but instead, he replied, "Fine...As you wish." Hugo activated the Core. Flame and I were cloaked in a bubble, and carried into the air. The other Skylanders watched...I saw Master Eon, with a disappointed look on his face.

"What do we do now? Arinokhthelion's Fortress is overrun with The Undead. His spear is guarded by Dark Knights!" Spyro had to comment.

There was a silence. It was so silent, you could hear the wind whistle, and a pin drop. It was like they had just lost the war...But the war only just began and I was already risking my existance.

"All we can do is hope he comes back." Master Eon replied, staring into the sky."

As the day turned into night, Flame and I arrived at The Fortress of Arinokhthelion. "Draw your bow." Flame commanded.

I obeyed him, but as I looked down, I saw a small battalion of mixed species...Dragons, Elves, Dwarves, Dúnedain, Griffins, Wolves, Tigers, and Foxes, fighting the Dead outside the Fortress. I could tell that they were all Fate-Bane...But a lot older than I was. We touched the ground, the other Fate-Bane looked at Flame, then at me. They saw the writing under my eyes. One of the Wolf Hunters walked up to me and greeted me. "Greetings, Léonídäs."

"Long time, no see, Feredir." Feredir is a big brown and silver wolf, with light turquoise eyes, and a wolf-make longbow and a Sindarin dagger as his weapons. Even though Feredir is another one of my egos (Not really since he's another one of my forms...), I gave him a body and mind of his own, so he won't be trapped inside my mind all the time. His sister, is a wolf named Falathiel. Falathiel is another form of my sister. However, my sister never freed any of her forms, so she is still all of them. Feredir stepped aside, to reveal the tall, dark brown wolf, with those light hazel-green eyes that will give you nightmares. Her weapons are a Noldorin Bow, and dual Vanyarin swords, one of which belonged to Glorfindel during the Fall of Gondolin.

"Hello, Léonídäs." She said to me.

"Falathiel…"

My eyes widened, I took an arrow from my quiver, loaded my bow, and shot one of the Undead coming out of Arinokhthelion's Fortress.

"Oh great..." Falathiel complained.

"Skirmish or battle?" I asked Flame.

"Skirmish..." he replied. "We can go back and do this using the Core of Light. It's time travel buisness."

I understood none of that. Yet I took my dagger, log rolled across the back of an Undead Knight, the stabbed the thing while his back was turned.

"Don't just stand there!" Feredir shouted to the other Fate-Bane Archers. _"Leitho i phillin!" _The Archers fired the arrows, without hitting me or Flame. The Undead fell to the ground...I'm surprised you didn't need to smash the heads of those Rotting Robbies or the zombies really. "Go!" the youngest dwarf, Skaldír, who was a thin for a dwarf and had no facial hair, and he had a head of hair like Legolas...He yelled to Flame and I, "We'll hold them off! Just get in the Fortress!" Skaldír is basically the most Elvish dwarf you'll ever meet besides Fili and Kili.

"We should probably go..." Flame agreed. I shook my head in agreement. We stormed the Fortress...It looked like a big maze...with causeways here, there, everywhere, above us, and separate towers _inside_ the fortress itself...The causeways were just connecting them. "Woah..." I whispered. I looked ahead to see the Undead, just hanging around...with the corpses of other Fate-Bane around them.

"Hey, Undead Freaks!" I yelled. "You're finished!" I took a flying leap and stabbed a wight. I thought to myself, "These wights aren't from The Skylands..." Flame approached me from behind and alarmed me, "Watch out!" before decapitating a Bone-N-Arrow about to shoot me. "Be careful next time..."

When we reached the biggest tower, the runes above the door read "Tomb of Arinokhthelion" the language of the Wights of Angmar. I never had the time to learn that language, but the only thing I could make out was "Arinokhthelion". "Here's his tomb..." I whispered to Flame.

"I'll hold off the guards, just get Anthel." He replied. Then, Flame walked straight up to one of the Undead Guards and stuck his blade right into the guard's undead chest. "Go! Now, Léonídäs!"

I ran right into Arinokhthelion's Tomb...I saw his perfectly preserved corpse...It was like Arinokhthelion himself was just sleeping there. He lay with his arms crossed, holding onto Anthel, his spear. I grabbed the spear and removed it...Then, Arinokhthelion's body started emitting a white gas.

From that gas, appeared Arinokhthelion's Spirit. He smiled, and said to me, "I've always dreamed of the day when my heir would come and claim Anthel. Honestly, I have no idea how the Undead overran my fortress anyway... Léonídäs..."

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"I knew you would come...You are my heir...a Human. I, too, was a human before I became a Dragon. I swear, you look just like my son when he was 212."

"Ummm...Thanks..."

"Now, The Skylands is in danger. Go, take Anthel, and become an Ambar-Dagnir." I obeyed Arinokhthelion and ran out of the tomb. Before I did, Arinokhthelion stopped me. "Wait!" I turned around. He tossed me a pendant, a dacron string with a turquoise fang tied to it. "Wear it with pride. It is the heirloom of the Fate-Bane. Whoever wears it will be feared by his or her enemies. In other words, it will protect you."

"Thank you." I replied. I ran out of the tomb, and saw Flame surrounded by Dark Knights, with those huge electrified Zanbato swords. I took Anthel and Forosigil, and I used a Champion Skill that Sonic Boom taught me. I defeated the Dark Knights that were surrounding Flame. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." I replied. "Now, let's get out of here!" We ran out of the Fortress, met up with the other Ambar-Dagnir, who gave us a good-bye before we flew back to The Island of The Core of Light. While flying I told Flame about my encounter with Arinokhthelion.

"Sounds like quite the experience." Flame commented.

"It was." I replied. "He let me take Anthel, and the Turquoise Fang of the Ambar-Dagnir." When we landed back on the Island, the other Skylanders surrounded us, wanting to know how he came back alive. They stood quietly when Master Eon made his way through the crowd. "Welcome back." He greeted us. I walked right up to the crowd, held Anthel up in the air and yelled, "Anthel is ours!" The Skylanders started cheering.

That night, I made my way back to where I met Solna. Nero was there waiting to hear Solna's story. I sat down next to him. We saw Solna walk towards us, with a confident look on her face.

Chapter 5: History of The Plasma-Vaporizers

NOTE: This chapter is in Solna's Point of View

I returned to the edge of the Island where Léonídäs and I met. There, Léonídäs and Nero were waiting for me. I sat down between the 2 boys. "Ok, now where to start…oh right!" I started to explain. "It all began back in my home land, The Dragon Realms, same as Spyro and Cynder. My kind, known as The Plasma-Vaporizers, had peace and prosperity for many centuries. Everyone was happy. Our hunters were in the shadows, our farmers were in the fields during the day, and everything was great…

"What does this have to do with your kind's almost-extinction?" Nero asked sarcastically.

"I'm getting to that! One day…I went out with my father and my brothers to find some food, they're hunters. We came across a strange cave, curious and stupid as my brothers were, they went in. So did my father and I. Turns out, the cave was a natural maze, and full of the skeletons of our kind. My youngest brother, Keisilan, found a small crystal with a long piece of fiber tied around it. We left the cave, before we did, we found ourselves fighting hordes of Ladroxes.

"Who the what now?" Léonídäs asked sarcastically, like Nero.

"Ladroxes, they're a hybrid between coyotes and lizards, and they have glowing green eyes and golden-yellow fur."

"Ok, THAT'S messed up!"

"Anyway, turns out most of our kind found these strange crystal necklaces and had Ladrox Encounters. Then one day, there was a hurricane, though it wasn't the right season. A big, cerise-colored dragoness appeared with one of those necklaces around her neck. Her name is Heinaus, Original of the Staunch-Skins. She killed most of our kind with her army of Ladroxes. Few escaped, and took refuge upon the Islands of The Skylands. Heinaus even killed my 3 older brothers, Farasor, Orondín, and Xylison. Both my parents were killed. Keisilan, 48 villagers, and I survived."

I took a deep breath, and continued, "We took refuge upon the Skylands and live here ever since. The Plasma-Vaporizers are nearly extinct; there are a total of 1,500 Plasma-Vaporizers when I last checked. When I first came to Skylands, the other Plasma-Vaporizers asked me, What are we going to do? How will we recover? Will we survive? I didn't have the answers; I just told them all we'll have to learn to deal with it. Other than that, I didn't know what else we can do.

"That must've been hard for you." Nero said.

"It was. My parents…my older brothers…and the other 98,500 of my kind…" My voice started to break during that sentence as I burst into tears.

"Do you need a hug?" Nero asked.

I shook my head 'yes' as Nero wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

Léonídäs then commented, "I think I'll go to the Mead Hall to get something to eat, if you two need me, or food, I'll be there. On the other hand…Hope you'll feel happy sometime soon, Solna." I looked Léonídäs dead in the eyes. "Thanks…" I muttered. I think he heard me…probably not. He smiled for about 2 seconds before standing up, turning around, and walking towards the Mead Hall. I, however, had been holding onto Nero for 5 minutes after Léonídäs left. We sat there, holding each other for an hour before I finally stopped crying.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Nero asked politely, which was _highly_ out-of-character. "Sure. I am a bit hungry." I replied. So we stood up, and walked towards the Mead Hall. It was pizza night, and all the Skylanders were there. Except for, you know…Shroomboom.

Léonídäs' POV

I thought about the experience Solna must have had with those coyote-lizard things…What were they called again? Latrodis? Oh, Ladroxes! Solna had been through a lot. I could hardly imagine how her younger brother must've felt when he finally understood what had just happened. If someone killed my family, I'd be out for vengeance. I'd be all like, "Where are the Winchesters? It's time to kill some Supernatural freaks!" But unfortunately, Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester are from a TV show, so they weren't real.

I went to the Mead Hall, and sat down in an open seat between Whirlwind and Cayus.

Chapter 6: Victory at The Creepy Citadel

This chapter is in Slam Bam's, Jet-Vac's, Zap's and Chop Chop's Point of View from when they defended The Creepy Citadel Outpost the other day…

Zap's POV

Ok, so we were at the Mead Hall at 8:12. Solna and Nero had just walked in. "So, the two Love-Birds decided to show up!" Wham-Shell teased them. Solna looked at him dead in the eyes and replied, "Shut up, ya over-grown horseshoe crab!" Cynder then said to Wham-Shell, "No offence, mace-man but you just got owned!" she commented.

"Thank you, Cynder."

"You're Welcome."

"Hey, why don't you tell us about defending the Creepy Citadel Outpost?" Sonic Wind, son of Sonic Boom asked.

"Thought you'd never ask!" I replied as I jumped up onto the big table. "When we got there, the Elf-dudes were fighting the forces of the Undead; most of them were dead. The remaining then retreated into the Outpost. We just walked right towards the hoards of Bone-N-Arrows and cut the heads off. Fright over there just tossed Rider off him and ate a spider.

"We didn't need to hear that…" Rider commented

"Yeah, we did. It was hilarious!" I replied. "So anyway… we were there…Chop Chop just went right up to a Skeleton trying to break through into the outpost, poked his shoulder a few times. Then, when Chop Chop got his attention, he decapitated him.

"Can I go with you guys next time?" Sonic Wind asked while holding up that huge broadsword of his…

"No, you cannot. You're too young to risk your life like that." Sonic Boom replied.

"But, Mommy, everyone else gets to kill stuff! I wanna kill stuff too!"

"I don't know but I would listen to your mother if I were you, Sonic." Sunburn added. "Thank you, Sunburn." Sonic Boom said.

"Please?!"

"No."

"PLEASE?!"

"No…"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEE EEE?!" Sonic Wind then gave Sonic Boom the "Pouty Griffin" Face.

"OK FINE. But don't come cryin' to me cuz you got yourself a sword wound going across your chest."

"But I have chainmail. And leather. Drobot, Laser-beam me! Please."

Drobot then put everything he had into the laser beams, but it could even made a scratch in Sonic Wind's armour.

"I rest my case. Please continue, Zap."

"Thank you…anyway…Then the battle began…I said to the others "Water Skylanders follow me, defend the entrance! Undead Skylanders, surround the enemy. Air Skylanders; take the battle into the skies! Keep the forces at bay!" That's when Slam Bam asked, "Who put you in charge?" I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Master Eon!"

Slam Bam's POV

"So What?" I still fought better than Zap.

"Save it! You were cowering in the **corner** most of the time!" Zap replied.

"Yeah, **MOST** of the time…And It's my turn to explain! So as the Air Skylanders were blowing things up, I froze a Boom Fiend in a block of ice and threw him towards the Citadel, where reinforcements for the enemy were coming from. I almost hit Whirlwind; the ice barely skimmed her face.

"Yeah, and that's when I yelled at Slam Bam in Elvish and almost used Rainbow Singularity on him." Whirlwind replied from the other side of the table.

"Yeah," Léonídäs interrupted. "That's my ear you just yelled in."

"Anyway…" I continued. "Then out of freaking nowhere…a battalion of Arkeyan War-Machines being controlled by Kaos' Dark Skylanders joined the fight. The Undead retreated into the Citadel…the rest of us looked at the Machines and had that "OH SHIT" look on our faces. Lightning Rod then shouted, "Look!" and pointed at someone riding a motorized scooter.

"Best entrance ever." Camo whispered to Flower, and she almost spilled her Coke trying not to laugh. "The one riding the scooter was none other than, Drobot." I continued.

"Yep. I am a _Master _of Epic Entrances." Drobot said in that stupid-sounding comedian accent. Everyone, except me, started to laugh. Even Skye fell out of his chair. "I'm ok!" He said. "Yeah, let's hope you're ok…" Flower commented. We all started laughing even harder and louder. The Mabu named Quigley who was outside even said to himself, "What the hell are they laughing about?"

"So anyway, back at the outpost, Drobot asked us, "What'd I miss?" Whirlwind answered, "You didn't miss anything." They both stared at each other and it became that creepy, awkward romantic moment for a second. Then Rider interrupted as the two were about to kiss said, "Pardon me, but don't we have to fight Arkeyan War-Machines?"

"Ahem, yeah, ok, that's what we were gonna do…so yeah…"

"That was awkward." Jet-Vac commented.

"Ok, what's our plan?" Ghost Roaster asked.

But before Slam Bam could explain the plan, Drobot had already laser-beamed 3 of them. There, he stood, amongst the wreckage of the 3 war-machines.

"Ok, THAT'S our plan!" Slam Bam continued.

Chop Chop's POV

"But no matter how many Undead we slew, and how many Arkeyans we destroyed, more kept coming!" I explained. "We were forced into the outpost, as the Arkeyans tried to break down the barricaded entrance!"

"And they almost did!" Jet-Vac interrupted. "Would've been bad for us if they had broken through." Everyone looked at Jet-Vac with that "Really?" look on their faces. Yet, Jet-Vac had the nerve to say "What?"

I go back to explaining. "So, we just kept attacking from the higher floors of the outpost, hoping that we can somehow break through their lines, and defend ourselves. Or else, we were all goners."

"I got an idea!" Rider shouted. "Drobot, Jet-Vac, follow me!"

"We didn't know what Rider had up his sleeve, but we just went with it." I said.

"Drobot, Lure the Undead into the water! Jet-Vac, try to slow those Arkeyan War-Machines as best as you can!" Rider commanded.

Drobot then asked, "What will you do?"

"I'm gonna annihilate some Arkeyans…" Rider replied.

Jet-Vac's POV

"So as Chop Chop explained," I said. "I went to slow down the Arkeyan War-Machines. It was hard doing it with just a gun that shoots air. But did that stop me? No, it did not! I was able to take over a War-Machine, and I battled the others with it!"

"Everyone get into a War-Machine!" I yelled to the others. "Zap, of course, went on a rampage and almost destroyed a War-Machine, so I said to him, "Zap, you can destroy the War-Machines WITH a War-Machine!"

"Fine!" Zap replied.

"Good."

"It was a long fought battle, but somehow, Fright Rider's plan worked and we were able to defend the outpost." I said. "THAT is how we won the Battle of the Creepy Citadel."

Everyone then applauded as Slam Bam, Zap, Chop Chop and I got up on the table and bowed. But then, we saw Skye with 100 alcoholic milkshakes about to do the "100 Beer-shake Challenge".

"Again?" Skye's sister, Rose asked with that sarcastic voice of hers.

"Yep." Skye replied.

"You're insane, you know that?"

"Yep"

"Didn't you pass out at No. 32 last time?"

"Yep."

"Is that all you're gonna say to me when I ask a "Yes or No" Question?"

"Yep"

"…Big Mac…"

So, Skye started to chug down the first one, then the next, then the next. This was hard for him, since its alcohol and Milkshakes. By the time he hit No. 17, we all started to chant his name.

"Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye!"

Finally, he chugged down No. 100. He did it! He drank all 100 alcoholic milkshakes, thus completing the "100 Beer-shake Challenge" without passing out.

"How do you feel?" Whirlwind asked him.

Skye looked at her, gave her a "thumbs-up", and replied, "Great." After that, he face-planted onto the table, and fell onto the ground, and taking the big bowl of salsa with him. My good friend, John, had a smaller bowl of Tostitos chips he was gonna dip in the salsa. He pounded his fist on the table and grunted, "Damnit!" Since he's the one who made the salsa in the first place. Cynder, being Cynder, points to him and yells into the air; "Alcoholic down!" after that, Prism Break and Voodood put his arms around their shoulders, and carried Skye to his room. We all started laughing. It was about 1:04 AM by the time everyone decided to call it a night…Or _morning _really.

Chapter 7: The Magenta Dragoness

The attacks in this chapter are from The Lord of the Rings Online, credit is given.

I was outside, sparring against Sonic Boom, who was my Champion Mentor. Yes, her 3-foot long braid whacked me in the face a couple of times, but she was the toughest griffin out there. I attempted to strike her with Wild Attack, even though the movement was hard for me, I did it. Barely. Thus, finally defeating Sonic Boom, after about 79 times of losing to her, I did it.

"Good!" she said to me. "You would've made a great Champion."

"Thanks!" I replied. I looked to my right, to see the Giants, Helios and Icirrius, fighting each other, as normal. Helios tosses Icirrius to the ground, and then tries to dive-bomb him with his elbow. Icirrius lifts his legs and kicks Helios away; he crashes into a building that is under construction, almost crushing Boomer. "Hey!" the troll yells.

"Sorry!" Helios replies. Icirrius laughs at him. His laughter is cut short however, until Helios punches him in the face. Icirrius then gets on the ground, and spins around, thus tripping Helios. He gets back up, and throws a boulder at Icirrius, who takes it to his chest. Icirrius, with a now injured Rib-Cage, throws a boulder at Helios, who gets hit right in the shoulder. The two giant Dragons throw boulders at each other. Sonic Boom is complaining about how they almost hit her and me.

"Watch it, Helios!" she yells. Helios ignores. Icirrius nearly falls on top of Sonic Boom. "Icirrius! You almost crushed me!" she scolded him. Icirrius doesn't even look at Sonic Boom; he just gets up and says, "Sorry" while doing it. Icirrius runs toward Helios, who throws yet another boulder at him. Icirrius, being dramatic, does a Matrix to dodge the boulder. Guess what? **_I _**get hit with the boulder.

"Oof!" I grunt, as the boulder slams me into the Girl's Locker Room. Amongst the rubble, and the hole in the wall, I say to myself, "At least there weren't anyone getting dressed in here…" I look up, only to see Cynder, Ember, FlashWing, and Whirlwind getting changed after coming back from the Training Center after sparring against Spyro, Flame, Bash and Drobot.

"Oh, great…" I say sarcastically as the girls are covering their chests and waists with their hands and towels, and they look at me with that "And this is why you don't fight near the Girl's Locker Room!" look on their faces. Sonic Boom, looks in and asks, "You alright, Leo?" She sees me, and the other dragonesses in one room. Sonic Boom runs over to me, grabs my hood, covers my eyes, and drags me out saying, "You don't need to see this!" Meanwhile, I am flailing my arms and legs wailing, "HEY! Let me go!" Helios and Icirrius are just standing there, watching, and laughing. Helios falls over. "Haha! You just tripped!" Icirrius says, until a big ball of Pink Fire hits his face. The big ball of fire crashes down, and creates a crater.

The Skylanders surround the rim of the crater, wondering what the hell just happened. The smoke clears, to reveal a Magenta Dragoness, down on one knee with a Red Compound Bow. Flame, Spyro, Camo, and Zap jump down to attack her. The dragoness opens her eyes sharply, stands up and spreads her arms out, releasing a shockwave, blasting the 4 guys back, and whoever was surrounding the crater. All but me. I think to myself, "Who is this girl?"

I blink, and there she is, right in front of me, aiming her loaded bow at me. The arrowhead is right in front of my snout. She starts laughing. Then after a while, I start laughing nervously. She drops her bow. Then, she brings it back up to my face, she stops laughing instantly, as do I. She smirks, then utters the words, "'Ello, Tug-munch." I look at her confused, I ask, "Kirstin?"

"Ya don't freakin say?"

"Eruaistaniel!" I put out my claw; my sister unloads her bow, puts the arrow back in her quiver, and shakes my claw. There was a time of silence, for about 5 seconds. Eruaistaniel Gibbs-Slaps me. She puts one of her claws on her forehead and says sarcastically, "Could've had a V-8!"

The others were clueless…They had no idea I even had any siblings. Flame gets up and asks, "You have a sister?!" I looked him dead in the face and replied, "No shit!"

Eruaistaniel announced to the Skylanders, "Skylanders! Monsters from your world have built Outposts on Earth. They are going across the globe, killing humans, kidnapping animals, sweeping through armies one-by-one. They have claimed for their own parts of Western Asia, South America, Canada, parts of the United States, Eastern Europe, Southern Africa and The Middle-East."

She had a serious look on her face. "Now someone PLEASE tell me where I can find Master Eon!" Eruaistaniel turns her head around to find him. Ironically, Master Eon steps through the crowd. "I am right here." He said. "_Mae govannen, Eruaistaniel in Noldor._" He greeted her in the Sindarin tongue. She replied, "_Auth ed thaed._"

"_Onen i-Estel Edain"_

_"Estel pígatha. Boe ammen veriad lîn."_

"_Tolo, govano ven. Le nathlam í."_

_"Man?"_

_"Le i veriad nîn."_

_"Gwestol?"_

_"No."_

After a while of my sister and Master Eon going back and forth to each other in Elvish, they made an agreement. "What does they sayin'?" Bandit asked with a somewhat angry tone. "Léonídäs, this is an outrage!"

I replied, "Stowe it, Bandit." My sister turned her attention to me and said with the 'Pirate Accent' from _Pirates of the Caribbean, "_If you're gonna do it, do it right! It's "Stowe it, The both of you, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Everyone but Bandit and I started to die of laughter. "And, Bandit?" Bandit turned his head to Eruaistaniel. _"Pedin I phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog."_ The other Skylanders stopped laughing, stood up, and wondered what the hell she just said. I, on the other claw, had my face turning red from trying NOT to laugh.

"_Pe-channas…_" Eruaistaniel muttered to herself.

Later, in Master Eon's Citadel, on the same island…

"Ok, I just need you to sign this here treaty stating all the terms and agreements for The Skylands and whatever forces you command to become allies." Master Eon commanded. Eruaistaniel looked up at him and asked, "What about your signature?

"I already signed. See?"

"Oh."

I butted in and said, "Why is there a spot for the Fate-Bane?" Master Eon sighed, and replied. "You both are Fate-Bane." Eruaistaniel and I looked at each other, then back at Eon and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"It is true. Eruaistaniel has the same writing Léonídäs has somewhere on her body."

"Damnit!"

"Language!" I said to Eruaistaniel. She quotes Jeff Dunham and replies, "English!"

Eruaistaniel picks up the pen that she dropped when she was told she is an Ambar-Dagnir, signs the contracts, and hands the pen to me. I sign my name right below her signature. We walk outside, and Eruaistaniel hold up the contract, I yell to the whole City-Island, "The Treaty is Signed!"

The Skylanders start to cheer. Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember and Bandit step up to welcome my sister. Flame, being a joker, says to me, "That line is going to be remembered for years to come!" We all start laughing, except Eruaistaniel, who just manages to snicker at Flame's sarcastic comment.

Chapter 8: Investigation

_Author's Note: The Unknown dragons in this chapter and in the other chapters and books will come into the story line in Book 4: Blood and Betrayal. Also, I quote Jeff Dunham in this chapter. Credit is given to him._

It has been 2 days since Eruaistaniel joined the Skylanders, and signed the treaty. Master Eon summoned me, Eruaistaniel, Hot Dog, StarBlade, Halberdir, Bandit, and John to his "office" or whatever. "Master Eon…" Halberdir said. "You've summoned us?"

"There has been a death. A battalion allies from The Land of Beasts has fallen." Master Eon explained. "And, Dragons of an unknown kind have been attacking our Outposts near the Volcano where the Skylanders first encountered Hot Dog. "Ruff!" Hot Dog barks, he jumps onto Eruaistaniel's head and not setting her hair on fire. "Bitch…" Eruaistaniel comments. I give my sister a look.

StarBlade and Halberdir are shocked. The battalion was from Aduialdor, their homeland. "Damnit!" Halberdir screeches. "What are we waiting for? Let's kick some Dragon-scales!"

"Patience, Sídhpântíön" StarBlade called Halberdir by his real name.

"I'm done waiting, Nîkól! Let's go!" Halberdir charges out of Eon's Citadel. "You coming or what?"

Master Eon clears his throat. "As I was saying, I want you all to investigate, and find Pyroc's killer.

"How do you expect us to come back alive?" John asks.

"Because you all are strong. You will come back."

"Yeah, but I have no weapon. And I didn't sign up for this, I only got involved because Ryan drew me as a dragon!"

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this either!" I replied to John.

Master Eon sighed. Behind him was a rack of weapons. No, not a Gun Rack. He takes a weapon covered in cloth. He puts it on the table. "I've been saving this for a special occasion. But you are in need of it more, John."

John removes the cloth; It is a short spear, with an axe-head on the other end. Master Eon continues. "This is the spear-axe, Draichdagnir. Bane of the Evil Drakes. It was the weapon of the High King of Dragon's Peak during the Wars against The Dark Master. It is now yours."

"Didn't I have this at Khâzâd Culanar?" he asked.

"Yes, but you lost Draichdagnir all those years ago." I replied.

John picks up the weapon, twirls it around a bit, and gets the hang of using a double-sided weapon again. "Thanks." He says. "Now, let's go!"

We walks out of Eon's Citadel, and asks Hugo to activate The Core of Light to teleport us to the Volcano where the Skylanders had first encountered Hot Dog.

"Sure thing!" Hugo said. We saw a small griffin with a big sword run towards us, panting as he goes. He stops at our feet, and leans over slightly to catch his breath. It is Sonic Wind. "I'm coming too!" he volunteered.

Sonic Boom hears this. She runs over to us to try to stop her son. But Sonic Wind didn't even turn around as he said, "You promised to let me go!"

I butted in, again, and agreed with Sonic Wind. "You did promise last Pizza Night."

Sonic Boom didn't put up an argument, for she did promise. She kneeled down to Sonic Wind, and leaned her head on his. "Be careful." She said softly. She got up and went back to sparring Sunburn. The Core of Light put us all in a bubble, the bubble got smaller and smaller, until in teleported us.

We arrived at the Volcano. Only to see more of Halberdir and StarBlade's kind on the ground. Dead. Along with their Wolf and Fox allies. "No…NOOOOO!" Halberdir yells; his knees drop to the ground. Sonic Wind sees one of the corpses move. "There's someone alive…" he said. "And another one." We rush over to the wounded wolves. Eruaistaniel has a pack of Athelas leaves that she uses to mend the wounds. One of the injured wolves stands up. I recognize him. It is the king of the Wolf Tribe, Arrodan.

"Thanks. I surely would've died if you guys hadn't found me." He thanked us. The other one, who was still on the ground, being healed by StarBlade and Eruaistaniel, was his mate, Aranelya. Arrodan rushes over to her. Arrodan begins to say words of power while clutching her paw.

_"Caro ú delos…Tolo amin, mellyn nín!"_

Ravens begin to surround us, and Aranelya's wounds simply close up, and turn to nothing. She opens her eyes quickly and gasps for breath. When she got her breath back she asked, or not really asked, quotes Tony Stark and says, "What the hell…" She look up to see, Arrodan, Sídhpântíön, Nîkól, and me. I had used my Fate-Bane powers to turn into Aranéthon, a wolf that was known well in Aduialdor.

Eruaistaniel hated it when I turned into a different form of mine. My ears twitch, and Hot Dog begins to act "Out of Character." John is confused. "What the hell is that?"

A Horn sounds. John recognizes the horn. "It is the Horn of Nurz Ghâshu!" But it is not Orcs of Angmar that are charging. It is a Race of Dragons. We draw our weapons, I turn back into Léonídäs and I draw my bow. The archers: Eruaistaniel, Arrodan, Aranelya and I, take our stances. I accidentally let go, and shoot the leader of that army. The army stops, snarls, and then they fly at us. Flying is double the speed of running.

"Leo!" Eruaistaniel yells at me.

"Sorry!" I reply.

Hot Dog howls and a battalion of Fire Elementals rally to him. "Let's do this!" he yells.

But, we find out that the army is more than we expected as they flew towards us. Hot Dog, surprised as the rest of us, exclaims quickly, "On second thought, RUN!" We all turn around and run like hell. Halberdir is just flailing his arms and legs yelling, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and he gets so far ahead of us, that StarBlade had to throw her dagger at him. The dagger trips him, and comes back to StarBlade like a boomerang.

"Nice throw." Sonic Wind said to her. I turn around, and release an Eardrum-Shattering screech from the back of my throat. Thanks to Sonic Boom, I was able to do it. With the army distracted, we escape into a nearby cave. I hide with the other, tired and panting. "What the fudge was that?" Eruaistaniel sarcastically asks me, as normal. Halberdir looks ahead, and he sees a small light approach. "What is that…?"

The small light appears to be an overgrown Firefly, with arms. "It's a Lantern!" StarBlade is amazed; she had never seen one before.

"Hey guys!" the lantern said.

"Sparx?" I asked.

"What gave it away?"

"Aw you know…Big Talking Firefly with arms and a voice like a gangster."

"Hey! My voice has been changing and I don't have any control over what it's gonna sound like and you know I'm not from this world, so yeah, I have arms. And I glow all the time, so what? I'm a Lantern!"

Eruaistaniel was tired of hearing him talk. "Sparx, Sparx, Sparx…Shut the hell up."

"I've gotta tell you guys something!"

"Shut up…"

"Ok fine…don't say I didn't warn you."

John notices that the army has left. "Ok, I think the coast is clear, let's go!" We leave the cave, and John is right. The army left. So we made our way to a nearby outpost so we can get back to The Core of Light.

Chapter 9: Destroyed and Divided

We arrived at a really big fissure in the ground. On the other side, we could see a flag. That's where we're going. John, Eruaistaniel, Sonic Wind, and I flew to the other side. I had to drag Halberdir, but someone forgot StarBlade.

"You guys forgot me!" she yelled to us from the other side. Not wanting to go back and get her, I said to Eruaistaniel, "Shot not!" Eruaistaniel growls and flies back to get her. She picks up StarBlade, flies back to us, and tosses her into Halberdir. The 2 tigers fall over, with StarBlade on top of Halberdir. Halberdir blushes, StarBlade gives Eruaistaniel an evil look.

"Ummm…" Halberdir feels almost violated with StarBlade completely on him. I, on the other claw, am trying not to laugh my tail off.

"Where's Sparx?" I asked. No one responds as they just keep walking.

"I don't know, Léonídäs. If I knew, I'd tell you." StarBlade says.

By the time we get close enough to the nearby outpost, the flag isn't the Flag of The Skylands. It is the Flag of The Outlands, Kaos' terf.

One of the Drow Guards spots us, he yells to the others in their language, so they charge and shoot arrows at us. "Oh, fan-friggin-tastic…"

We all look at Sonic Wind. "What? My mother's not around so I can curse!"

"_Tangado dagor!" _Eruaistaniel yells in Sindarin as she shoots one of the guards on the outpost. The ones with Close-Combat weapons, (Halberdir, StarBlade, and John) charge at them. Hot Dog sits there spitting miniature meteors at the Drow, blistering their skin, and burning them to death. Halberdir is trying to free the prisoners in the cells beneath the outpost. "I'm gonna get you out!" He says, trying to comfort the young dragons and Elves. He takes his halberd and breaks the bars of each of the 50 cells. The Elves and dragons draw their weapons, and attack the Drow that came down.

Above, StarBlade is taking on as many Drow as possible. From another tower, one of the Drow throws a rock at her. It hits her chest, and then falls right to the ground. After killing the last Drow she was fighting, she turned her attention to the Rock-Throwing Drow.

"Oh, you did NOT just do that." She gave the Drow a creepy smile and threw her dagger. I arrive at the tower StarBlade was at with Eruaistaniel, Halberdir, and the other Elves and Dragons, with their Bows and Javelins.

"Need help?" Halberdir asks.

"Oh please…" StarBlade responds. We barred the entrance to the tower we were on and kept an eye on the causeway. John is sitting down; eating a piece of Lothlórien Waybread that Eruaistaniel had cooked. He looks up to see the Drow with their shields protecting them as they slowly make their way across the causeway to destroy the barricade.

"Léonídäs!" he alerted me of the Drow. "Look!"

I look to the causeway, and then I yell to the Elves and Dragons that are just chilling out, "_Na fennas!" _

The Archers and Javelineers pick up their bows and javelins and start attacking the Drow.

"_Fortouhk Taborghsh!" _The Drow yell at us. The language tortures the ears of the Elves, and whatever the Dragons hear out of. Some drop their defense, and allow the Drow to shoot them.

Some Elves were shot, and some dragons were too, and some of the newly dead fall off the tower, onto the ground below. "Keep shooting!" I yell as I too, start to shoot. Out of nowhere, Arrodan and Aranelya too, start to fire their arrows at the Drow.

"Ya miss us?" Aranelya asks sarcastically.

"What took ya so long?" Halberdir replied.

Arrodan gave Aranelya an Annoyed Look. "Aranelya had to stop and sharpen her blades at the last minute."

"Shut up, it's not my fault my swords were dull!" Aranelya scolded Arrodan. "Just keep shooting!"

John was already on the causeway killing and knocking Drow off as he goes. I fly over to join him. "I got this, Ryan!" he yelled to me.

"I know." I replied. "But I'm helping you."

John spins around while twirling Draichdagnir above his head. He hits 3 Drow Spearmen, killing 2 and knocking the other one off the causeway. The other just stops shooting altogether and watch us fight. Together, John and I stab the last Drow. We start to cheer for our victory, and StarBlade hangs the Flag of the Skylands on the flag pole.

Eruaistaniel breathed Blue Fire to burn the Outlands Flag. You know, once StarBlade ripped it off the flag pole. We cheer. Later, as the young Elves and Dragons prepared a portal back to The Core of Light, the eldest of the young ones explains to us what the hell happened.

"It was a normal day of defending." He explains. "We heard a horn, and saw a battalion of Drow charging towards us. The Archers start to shoot at them, as the Javelineers get on the ground and start hurling spears at them. The Drow defeated most of the Javelineers, and the remaining were tied up, and thrown into the prison below us."

"The archers were shot, and our warrior fought the Drow that has gotten in. As you probably saw when you guys fought your way in, the corpses of the dragons and Elves."

A female dragon interrupted the male dragon that was explaining what happened. "You forgot to add the siege towers."

"Shut up, Kaysilia!" the dragon said.

"We were trained to deal with the Heavy Crossbows, but not Siege Towers. And I know what I'm talking about, Kírsilwë."

Kírsilwë continued, "When they brought out the towers, most of us didn't know what to do. Kaysilia and I just kept shooting the Drow Goliaths that were pushing them to our walls. We didn't have any luck."

"You saw what happened." Kaysilia interrupted again. "In the end, there were 50 of the 300 alive, now after you guys helped us reclaim our outpost; there are 36 of us alive. We owe you guys one."

Halberdir bowed his head and put his paw out. "You're welcome."

The youngest Dragon came over to us, and asked Eruaistaniel. "Do you still have any Lothlórien Waybread left? I haven't eaten in days…"

She looked at him, and replied "Ummm…Sure." Eruaistaniel takes a slice of bread from her pack, and hands it to the Dragon. He takes it, "thank you." He said. I look at my sister. "Can I have some, too?" I ask.

"No, you already had some!"

"But it's SOOOOO good…!"

"Oi…"

Chapter 10: Always listen to Sparx

Author's Note: The alliance that is formed in this chapter will not be the only one. Wait for Book 4.

We stepped through the portal the young ones prepared for us. When we got back, we explained to Master Eon what had happened.

"So, an army of evil dragons, and the Drow using Siege Towers against a Volcano Outpost that was filled with Recruits."

"Ummm…" I said. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Great…the Drow are more deadly. They don't usually use War-Machines. Didn't you listen to Sparx?"

All of our jaws dropped to the floor when Master Eon said "Sparx".

"SPARX?!" We were all surprised; we didn't know Master Eon had sent Sparx to us.

After Master Eon dismissed us, Halberdir and StarBlade went back to their rooms, probably to sharpen their weapons or something. I saw the pony, Cayus, sparring against his friend, Barricade. I wanted to learn how to throw a Javelin, and you don't go to anyone for Javelin Help, but Cayus. Or, you know, Ember.

I was just walking about, while the other Skylanders were just training, building or just chilling out, when Sparx follows me. "Hey there, Léonídäs!"

"What do you want, Sparx?" I ask.

"We've got trouble." He responds.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Do you remember, on the day of your birth, Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor, and saved the Dragon Realms from total destruction?"

"Yes, why?"

"Kaos is asking for help, from The Dragon's enemies. So he can destroy the Skylanders once and for all."

"What does Malefor have to do with this?"

"Malefor has returned."

I almost had heart-failure when Sparx said "Malefor has returned." I looked at the ground, tightening my fist. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Malefor is going to plan an Alliance with Kaos. Tonight." Sparx explained. I thought for a moment. "Ok here's the plan…" I whisper to Sparx. "Tonight, after everyone is in bed, we'll sneak out to Kaos' Castle and spy on them. So we know what is going to happen."

Later at sundown when The Skylanders were at some training session for the really advanced fighters…

"Is the coast clear?" I asked Sparx, as I took my weapons and equipped them from my closet. He shakes his head "yes" as we walk out of my room, and to the edge of the Island. I jumped off and started to fly through the Skylands. "The view is amazing!" I exclaimed. I smiled as I saw the Islands of The Skylands, quiet, peaceful. It made me tired. I closed my eyes and I started to lose my altitude.

"AAAHHH! Léonídäs! What are you doing?!" Sparx cried. He grabbed my hood and tried to keep me up. He could barely do it. I snorted, and woke up. "Let go!"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh…"

We continued. I got to see the Ancient Ruins of The Skylands. I saw a floating spiked ball in the sky. I flew over to it. "Hey, Sparx, look at this!" I called to Sparx. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know…"

He fluttered by my snout and poked the spiked ball. It blew up in my face and the impact sent us soaring away. I crashed into another spiked ball, and another, and another, and another. It was like pinball. "These…are…Land…Mines…in…The…Sky!" I said one word each time I crashed into a mine. I landed on an island, right in front of a big, red dragon. "Hello there." He said to me. I got up quickly, backed up a little before falling on my tail again.

"My name if Flavius." He said to me. I knew that name; Flavius is the Dragon Knight that helped Sunburn reclaim Dragon's Peak from Vathek. I looked up to see the Flag of Dragon's Peak, soaring high. "I'm Léonídäs." I introduced myself.

"You're the Fate-Bane."

"One of them…The youngest really."

"Where are you headed?"

"To Kaos' Castle. Sparx here told me about an Alliance that Kaos and Malefor are trying to form."

"His castle isn't far from here. You need to rest after taking all those mines."

"How did they get there in the first place?"

"When Dragon's Peak was under siege…" Flavius explained, but Sparx interrupted. "His minions put them there to stop Sunburn and Flavius!"

"Thank you, Sparx…" Flavius said sarcastically.

Later that night…again…

"I wish you save travels." Flavius said to me before I left.

"Thanks." I replied. I left Dragon's Peak, within about 20 minutes I arrived at Kaos' Castle.

I landed in the big courtyard in front of the front door. "Get down!" I whispered to Sparx. I saw a big purple dragon. "It's Malefor!"

"Always listen to Sparx!" Sparx bragged loudly. Malefor turns his head to the statue we were hiding behind. "Shhh!" I shushed Sparx. Malefor looses interest and walks in. I flew to the roof with Sparx in my hand. I snuck in through the window, and rested on a beam near the roof, right above Kaos and Malefor. I heard them talking and negotiating.

"So…you want to help destroy the Skylanders, hmmm? What makes me think you just want a little fun?" Kaos asked Malefor.

"Oh, we'll have fun. Destroying the Skylanders. Does the name, Spyro, jog your memory?"

"Oh yes…he defeated me, you, and a whole bunch of other bad guys…"

"I want revenge."

"So do I."

"I have an army. With me on your side, you will have 2 armies. The Skylanders will stand no chance."

"I'm listening…"

"Spyro, Cynder, and those dreaded Ambar-Dagnir will fall to us, Kaos! And their friends will join them in death."

"And Master Eon?"

"Master Eon will be more than just a bodiless spirit again…he will be nothing."

"Ok, you got me. I will accept you Alliance."

I was shocked. Malefor and Kaos are actually a team, now. It means The Skylanders have many armies to face. Kaos' Drow, Cyclopes, Pirates, Trolls, Arkeyans, and Elementals. Now, there's that, and Malefor's Shadow Minions. "Let's get out of here!" I said. I snuck my way down, only for 2 knights to block my path. "Going somewhere?" Malefor asked me. I stood there, with no weapons in my claws, only on my back and at my side.

"Ok, you caught me…" I said, and then I laughed nervously. Malefor and Kaos looked at me with that "really?" expression on their face.

Chapter 11: Escape from Kaos' Castle

"We should just kill him now." Kaos suggested.

"Agreed." Malefor replied.

"Before you do…" I said. "I should give you a warning…" I drew my weapons, killed the knights, and used a Dazing Blow on Kaos, knocking him unconscious. "That's a move I like to call, Dazing Blow."

"You Fate-Bane scum!" Malefor said to me. I drew my bow, and use Distraction Shot on Malefor, knocking him unconscious as well. I flew as fast as my wings could carry me, it was hard with a bow on my back, but it'll have to do.

"Keep flying!" Sparx yelled to me.

"No kidding!" I replied. The Elementals tried to block my path. I landed and started to fight. Decapitating, Slashing, Shooting, and Slicing as I make my way to the big front door. One of them had the opportunity to strike me before I got to him. So, I cart-wheeled over his shoulder, and then slashed his back.

"Look out!" Sparx said as one of Malefor's Lieutenants with a Vile Sword blocked my path. He swung his blade at me; I blocked it with my Anthel. I slashed him with ForoSigil. The Lieutenant backed up, and just kept swinging his blade at me. I blocked it, for it was all that I could do against a werewolf-lieutenant wielding a blade like that.

"You will die!" he screeched at me.

"I wouldn't bet on it." I replied before attempting to stab him with my spear. I made one mistake. Jumping up and leaving my stomach wide open. He took the chance to stab me. I landed on the ground. But my spear seemed to stab him, too. The Werewolf-Lieutenant fell to the ground. Dead. I went into Cardiac-Arrest from the Vile Sword wound. Before I closed my eyes, I saw a battalion of Malefor's minions come to me.

I heard a battle-cry, and saw Flame, uppercut one of the minions with his sword. The others, Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Solna, Nero, Skye, Camo, Flower, Drobot, Whirlwind, Bash, FlashWing, Sunburn, Sonic Boom, and Zap, all in Battle-Armor, charged their ranks. Skye was twirling his spiked club over his head, whacking any enemy who came within his reach. Solna and Nero were working as a team; Solna was clubbing enemies with her staff, while Nero finishes them off with his spear-staff. Spyro gave Cynder a boost into the air; she flipped over, and whacked an enemy with her big double-sided mace-staff. Spyro was chopping and slicing with his axe.

Flame's sword was called The Uppercut Sword. He launched a minion into the air, and then started to slice and cut the enemy; while still airborne. Ember's javelin was enchanted. It returned to her after she threw it. The only one who can stand up to Ember's skill with a Javelin was Cayus. Camo also had a spear; he and Flower were standing back-to-back. They grinned, and then attacked the enemies surrounding them. FlashWing had a crossbow, which she used to save Bash from a couple of monsters. But, Bash had 2 maces, his tail and his weapon. That made him twice as deadly. Sunburn and Sonic Boom were standing back-to-back with each other while slowly spinning, while swinging their swords and daggers all around as an attack. I expected nothing less from Sonic Boom and Sunburn, who are masters of the blade. I saw them, but they were only fighting with their partner. (Spyro and Cynder, Flame and Ember, Solna and Nero, etc.) They defeated the werewolf-things. Nero picked up my unconscious and almost dead body.

"We've got to get him to Master Eon." Nero said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ember said.

They ran out the front door and entered the Outer Courtyard. It was here they took off and flew back to The Island of The Core of Light.

"Uuhhh…" I moaned. I opened my eyes. I was in the hospital. The other dragons were surrounding me, murmuring and asking one another if I was ok or even alive.

"Shhh! He's waking up!" I heard Whirlwind whisper.

"How are you feeling?" Camo asked me.

"Like I just got stabbed by a Morgûl Blade…" I replied.

"Well, you did." Eruaistaniel said angrily. "What were you thinking? You know you could've gotten yourself killed?!"

"I did get killed."

"That's not the point!"

Spyro interrupted. "Back off, Eruaistaniel."

Eruaistaniel turned her attention to Spyro and yelled, "No, YOU back off!"

Master Eon walked into the emergency room I was in. "Spyro, she was only worried about her brother.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked. Master Eon just stood there, looked at me and answered like it was a good thing.

"Sparx here flew back to us and told us everything, about Kaos and Malefor, and they you were still there, fighting."

"SPARX!" I yelled to him, but the little trouble-making firefly was on the other side of the room.

He looked at me. Twice. The first time, he ignored me. The second time, he said something. "What?" he asked. "Is there something in my…something in my teeth?"

"What to do with you, Sparx…?" I facepalmed myself.

I was in the hospital for about two weeks. Sure…it was as boring as hell.

Chapter 12: Relationships

Author's Note: This chapter is going to be one of those "Long, Annoying Chapters" because it explains a lot of stuff. Also, it is in different dragon's POVs. Also, during the flashback, the dragons are not anthro except for Camo and Flower's flashback and Nero's flashback

Léonídäs' POV

When I got out of the hospital, I found Spyro, and I asked him why the dragons were only fighting with another certain dragon

"Well, you see…" He said. "Amongst the dragons, there are couples."

"Really?" That was actually a big surprise for me. I didn't know a lot about the other Skylander Dragons.

"Yes. Cynder and I got together when we saved our home, The Dragon Realms. After defeating Malefor, for the second time, I used my spirit to unite the planet as one whole piece again, after Malefor used The Destroyer to try to blow up the place. Just as I did that, Cynder told me she loves me. I, too, had similar feelings for her. The rest is history."

"Whoa."

"I know…If you wanna know more, ask Ember. She's willing to answer anything about love and all that."

I went to go find Ember, who was in the shower at the time, so I went to Flame.

"Hey Flame…" I said.

"Hey, Leo, what's up?" Flame asked.

"How did you and Ember get together?"

"Oh, that's a long story. And Ember's with Bandit."

Flame's POV

It was a long time ago, back in The Dragon Realms. When I first moved to the Dragon Village, I fell in love with Ember at first site. I tried very hard to get her to notice me. It was first then I got hit by a boomerang my brother threw.

"Flame, Watch out!" Vulcanus, Flame's older brother yelled, trying to alert Flame.

"What the…" I said. The boomerang hit the side of my face, cutting it, and I landed on my rib-cage. My brother and Ember rushed over to me.

"Are you ok?" Ember asked me with that sweet, innocent voice of hers.

I blushed and muttered the words, "I'm ok…"

My brother helped me up, and said "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's ok."

Vulcanus picked up his boomerang, and went back to the field to continue to practicing throwing a boomerang.

I turned my attention to Ember, who was still standing there.

"I'm Flame." I introduced myself.

"I'm Ember" she replied. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, it's only a cut."

"Oh, ok."

"I'll see ya later, I guess."

Ember giggles, and replies, "Ok, see you later, Flame."

That was the first and last time I talked to her. Months past, until I was captured by one of Spyro's enemies, Red, and he imprisoned me in Gnasty's Cave. Then Spyro rescued me. I support him when he fought Gnasty Gnorc. Then, I saw Spyro talking to Ember. I overheard her say that those Dark Crystals would've made a nice jewel on an engagement ring, and that she was afraid of never seeing Spyro again when he had to go into the Swamp.

Ember interrupted my story. "Hey, guys!" she said. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"I was telling Léonídäs about how I fell in love with you."

"Oh…Do you want to know how Bandit and I got together, Leo?"

Léonídäs just sat there. I could feel Ember's wet hair on my shoulder. I shivered. He finally replied, "Sure." I said I was gonna go training, then I left.

Ember's POV

"So…" I said. "Flame probably told you about Spyro, The Swamp, The Dark Crystals, and the boomerang accident with Vulcanus, right?"

"Yes, he did." Léonídäs replied.

"So…when Spyro went into the swamp, I was still afraid I wouldn't see him again."

"I must go…" Spyro said.

"What if I never see you again?" I asked.

"You will."

I waited for days. Until one day, Spyro returned, bearing a note for me. From Bandit. He, too, had fallen in love with me the moment he laid eyes on me. "This is for you. From and armadillo named Bandit." Spyro explained. I read the note, I started to blush…He was so dreamy…

I ventured to Cliff Town, the home of Bandit, so I can meet him. I knocked on his door, when he answered; he is surprised to see me.

"And the rest is history." I explained to Léonídäs.

"Coolest story I've heard all day." He replied. Léonídäs got up, and asked where he could find Nero. I told him, he's recovering from his wing injuries in a training accident with Ignitor.

Nero's POV

I was recovering from Ignitor accidentally burning the membrane of my wings. I was lying in the hospital bed, alone in the room until Léonídäs walked in. "Hey, Nero." He greeted me as he sat down on a chair.

"Oh, hey there, Leo." I replied. "How's it going?"

"Good, I have a question, if it's ok for me to ask."

"Shoot."

"How did you and Solna get together?"

"Oh. It was a long time ago, when I first joined the Skylanders. At the time, I was still going for Cynder, because she and I are both of the Race of ShadowDancers…"

"Don't even think about it, Nero. You know I'm still going for Spyro!" Cynder scolded me as I tried to ask her out.

"We're both of the same race, and what's wrong with me?"

"You joined the Skylanders because of me."

"And?"

"That's kinda creepy…"

"I like you a lot, ok? Guys will do ANYTHING for the girl they love."

"I get that!"

Cynder walks away; I start to twirl around my spear-staff, and attempting to get the hang of using a spear as big as me. I hear a screeching sound, I look up to see a flaming ball of fire, hurling down towards us.

"What the hell?" I ask myself.

The fireball is headed straight towards where Cynder is standing.

"Spyro, Look!" I yell to Spyro. He looks up to see the flaming ball of fire hurdling towards Cynder. He yells to her, "Cynder, Look out!" Cynder looks up, but she is in too much of a shock to move, Spyro puts his arms around Cynder's stomach and jumps out of the way just in time.

*BOOM!*

The flaming ball hits the ground, to reveal a white dragoness with red stripes on her arms, head, and legs. I slowly approach her; she looks at me, scared, and alert. The impact left the dragoness with nothing on but a few burned rags covering her chest and torso. It is Solna. I fall in love with her at first site. No, it is not because she has almost nothing on her body, it's because she is beautiful.

Solna speaks in her language. _"Non adpropinquesmihi..."_

Camo stands there confused, "Does anyone know what she's saying?"

"Shut up, Fruit Punch!" I scold Camo, knowing he hates it when someone nicknames him after his official catchphrase.

_"Dixi, non appropinques mihi!" _Solna yells to me.

"I want to help you." I approach her. She breathes a wave of plasma at me, burning part of my tail as I back up, startled. "Ow!" I yell in pain. "What was that for?"

She has that guilty look on her face. _"Me paenitet,quodsuus 'iustusvix me."_

"Does anyone speak her language?" I ask. Master Eon approached her. "Nero," he said. "You want to help her, do you not?"

"Yes…" I reply. "She is frightened, and my tail is burned, but I want to help!"

Master Eon turns his head to Solna, still on the ground curled up in a ball. _"Haec Nero velit amet." _He said. Solna seems to understand him.

_"Adjuva me quid?"_

_"Vos iustus erant intra magnum flammæ globus ignis ingruat onto insula."_

Solna stretches her legs out, to reveal a severe burn on her leg. She begins to cry.

"May I?" I ask Master Eon.

"Yes." He replied. _"Nero cura est de vobis."_

I try to comfort Solna as I put my hand on her wound. She growls and I remove my hand. I put one of my arms around her shoulders, and the other under her legs, and I carry her to the Infirmary. I look at her as I pick her up. I notice that she is blushing and smiling slightly. As I walk there, I asked her, "Do you speak English?" She didn't reply. "I thought so…"

When I got there, Whirlwind and Stealth Elf were ready to aid her. "I've got this." I tell them.

"Are you sure? Do you even know how to heal a 3rd-degree burn?" Whirlwind asks me.

"Sure. I've done it plenty of times."

I laid her down on the hospital bed, and I take my Athelas leaves from my pack, and I applied them to her wound. She grunts, and yells to me, _"Quod aculeis!" _ I didn't know what she said.

After I applied the leaves, I left her there to rest. I hear her voice call me as I walk out. "Wait!" she yelled. I turned around and walked back in.

"So you do speak English?" I asked.

"I'm not used to it…" she replied.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Solna."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful dragoness."

She giggled, and smiled at me. I smiled back, and then I left the room.

A few weeks later, I was training with Ghost Roaster. I had been critically injured by his Ectoplasm Form. I was in the Infirmary. By then, Solna's thigh had healed. Solna came to visit me, but she was still wearing those burnt rags she arrived in.

"You're still wearing those?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Yes. The Skylanders don't have any clothes that fit me."

I was lying in the hospital bed when she sat down beside my legs.

"I think you're kinda cute." She said to me.

"Umm…thanks." I replied, blushing. She too started to blush. Solna leaned forward, closed her eyes, and our snouts met. She kissed me. I was shocked, and happy, knowing that she likes me, and I like her.

"So there you have it." I said to Léonídäs.

"That's officially the best story I've ever heard." He replied.

Léonídäs asked where he could find Camo or Flower. I told him that they are either watching TV in Camo's room or something.

Camo's POV

I was in my room, playing Assassin's Creed 3 with Flower. Léonídäs walks in. "Hey, guys!" he greeted us.

"Hey, Leo." I replied. Flower's avatar had just decapitated my avatar. "Damnit!"

"And you said I didn't know how to play video games!" Flower bragged.

"Grrr…"

"So anyway…" Léonídäs continued. "How did you two get together?"

"It all began during the Final Round of the Agricultural Warrior Tournament." I started to explain "I was up against Flower, the best warrior of The Southern Agriculturals. I was of the Northern Agriculturals.

"I'm surprised you didn't run when you found out I was your opponent." Flower said to me.

"I never back out of a fight." I replied. The whistle blew, and Flower had already put an Offensive Debuff on me. When I attacked her, it did nothing. I attempted to do a low cut to her legs, but she rolled across my back and tripped me with her machete. Flower put her foot on my back, preventing me from getting up. Somehow, I reversed it. I grabbed my spear with one claw, and her other foot with my other hand and tripped her.

"Let go of my leg!" She yelled at me.

"No!" I replied. Flower shot small thorns that paralyze and numb your limbs. The thorns hit the arm that had the better grip on her leg, and then she kicked my chest from the ground, causing me to back up. She got up, and started to swing her machete at me. I blocked everything Flower threw at me. It was all I could do. Whenever I got the chance, I tried to attack Flower, but she blocked everything I threw at her. Finally, she slashed my stomach. I rotated my upper body, trying to club her with my numbed arm.

"My arm may be numbed, but it doesn't mean I still can't club you with it!" I said to her.

"Yes it does!" she replied to me. Flower whacked me with her tail, I rotated my upper body as fast as I could, and surprisingly, instead of getting my arm sliced off, I clubbed her, right across the face, knocking her unconscious.

The announcer then said to the audience, "And the winner is Camo of The North!" The audience cheered for me, and they threw bouquets of roses and such at me.

Flower interrupted Camo's story. "Can I tell the next part?"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's my favorite part!"

"Fine…"

Flower's POV

"So, after the tournament, I was sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring into the distance, with the full moon shining overhead. Camo, with his spear on his back, came and sat next to me."

"What do you want, Camo?" I asked angrily.

"Nothin'" He replied.

"Then, why are you here?"

"I wanted to give you this." He handed me a rare pink hyacinth.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"One of my fangirls threw it at me." He took the flower and put it in my hair.

"Wow…" he whispered softly.

"Wow what?" I asked.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks…" We sat there. I was leaning against his shoulder, as we gazed into the distance, with the full moon's light shining upon us form above…

"Wow." Léonídäs said.

"True story." Camo replied.

Léonídäs asked where he could find Sonic Boom or Sunburn, Camo told him that Sunburn was teaching Sonic Wind how to use Sûvalang, The Legendary Sword of the Dragon Realms.

Sunburn's POV

I was outside the Training Center, teaching Sonic Wind, my future stepson (Hopefully) how to use his sword. "No." I said. "You don't bring the blade to your shoulder after performing an uppercut with a 2-handed sword. It could end up being stuck there, or you could decapitate yourself."

"But it's heavy, Sunburn!" Sonic Wind replied.

"Well…" I didn't put up an argument with him. I knew that the blade was heavy for someone at Sonic Wind's young age of 84. Léonídäs walked over and said, "Hiya, Sunburn."

Sonic Wind just yelled, "Leo!" and jumped onto Léonídäs. "Sunburn's teaching me how to use my sword properly!"

"He's a terror…" I commented.

"Yeah…" Sonic Wind said. I was surprised, until he continued. "A terror for you!"

Léonídäs dropped Sonic Wind, and started to laugh his tail off while rolling around on the ground. Soon, he stops laughing, gets up and asks me, "So…How did you and Sonic Boom get together?"

Sonic Wind gave me a look, knowing that I know how he hates in when I talk about his mother and I. "I don't even know this story." Sonic Wind said with that 7 year-old human voice of his. "Why don't you explain, Sunburn?"

"Ok, fine…It was a normal day in Skylands; Sonic Boom was punching and kicking a large, soft force shield I was holding in front of her. A few yards away, Pop Fizz, Flameslinger, and Chill were fighting each other.

"Is that all you got?" Chill trash-talks Pop Fizz.

"Speak for yourself!" Pop fizz replies. He drinks one of his green potions, and turns into a big purple rage-monster. He picks up a boulder and throws it at Chill. She deflects it, and the boulder hits Flameslinger.

"Hey!" Flameslinger shouted.

Sonic Boom stopped moving. "Should've paid more attention!" she yelled to Flameslinger. We all started laughing, except Flameslinger. Soon, they started fighting again, and Sonic Boom goes back to punching and kicking the big, soft force shield I was holding.

Then, it happened.

Flameslinger shot a flaming arrow at Pop Fizz. He dodges it, and it continues towards Chill. She deflects it with her shield, and it goes hurling towards me. "Whoa!" I exclaimed as I did a Matrix to dodge the arrow. But, as that happened, Sonic Boom was performing a kick. She Round-House kicked the side of my head, knocking me out. "Damnit!" Sonic Boom shouted as Pop Fizz, Flameslinger, and Chill rushed to my unconscious body.

"Is he alright? Pop Fizz asked.

"No, he's not, you idiot! His face is all bloody!" Chill replied.

Sonic Boom was calling my name, as she was shaking my body, trying to wake me up. "Sunburn? Sunburn!"

"We'd better get him to the Infirmary." Flameslinger suggested.

Meanwhile at the Infirmary…

Sonic Boom, Pop Fizz, Flameslinger, and Chill were waiting outside. Whirlwind and Drobot came out to them.

"Is Sunburn ok?" Sonic Boom asked.

With that booming, mechanical voice of his, Drobot replied, "He has a bruised temple and a few cuts near his beak."

They all looked down in despair. Whirlwind broke the silence, and the sadness, by adding, "But he'll be alright."

Later…

Sonic Boom was sitting on the edge of the island when I came and sat next to her.

"Sorry about earlier." She apologized to me.

"No, I should've taken that arrow like a man." I replied. Sonic Boom punched my arm.

"You took that like a man.

"Yeah…and I just wanted to say…" I didn't get to finish the sentence. Sonic Boom grabbed my shoulders and kissed me on my beak. She let go of my shoulders and said to me, "I know." We both sat there, staring at the orange and pink sunset.

"There you have it." I explained.

Simultaneously, Sonic Wind and Léonídäs both said in awe, "Whoa…" Léonídäs asked me where he could find FlashWing. I told him she was fixing her hair and changing her clothes after a watermelon prank Camo pulled on her.

Léonídäs' POV

I knocked on the door to FlashWing's room. "Who is it?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically and a bit loudly, "The Boogieman!" I heard a bunch of crashing sounds, and FlashWing screaming. "Take my money, take my jewelry, take Bash, and just don't take me!"

I sighed, looked down, and then looked back at the door, "Oh my…It's me, Léonídäs!" FlashWing opened her door and stuck her head out. She gave me an evil look and said suspiciously, "Don't scare me like that ever again…" I gave her a "What the Hell?!" look before she closed the door again. I asked her, "So, how did you and Bash get together?"

She replied to me from in her room, "We're not dating, Bash keeps hitting on me. If you count handing me flowers everyday hitting."

I looked confused from the other side of the door as FlashWing kept explaining, "Sure, I blasted him off a cliff when he took one step closer towards me when I first came to Skylands after crashing on the island while inside a giant geode."

"Oi…" I said to myself. Zap walked by me, I stopped him and before I could ask anything, he said to me, "Before you ask, I'm not in a relationship, although I did have a crush. And before you ask that, she got together with my best friend. So there."

I asked him where I could find Drobot or Whirlwind. Zap told me that they were at the Training Center. So, that's where I was within 5 minutes. By the time I was there, they were gone. I asked Bandit where they were. "They went to the Forges; Drobot was going to forge something for Whirlwind. And, within another 5 minutes, I was at the Forges, on in the uttermost Northwest of The Island of The Core of Light. I saw Whirlwind, lying down on a bench, asking herself how her hips got so wide…and I heard her say she's Cynder's re-colored, unrelated twin. "Ummm…Whirlwind?" I ask.

She sits up, allowing me to sit next to her. "Hi…Léonídäs" she replied. "How's it going?"

"Not much. By the way…How did you and Drobot get together?" Whirlwind didn't get to respond, because, Drobot came over with a golden Battle-Mask in his hand. "It's finished." He said.

"What's finished?" I asked.

"Whirlwind's Battle Mask."

"Why does she need a Battle-Mask?"

"She took a mace to the face when we were rescuing you."

I looked at the side of Whirlwind's face, to see the big mace scar. "Oooohhh…Ouch!" I said. Whirlwind looked down. "Yeah, it hurts."

"Try this…" Drobot tried to comfort her. He moved her hair aside from over her eye, he applied the mast onto her face, there was an indent at the top, and so Whirlwind's horn wasn't in the way of the mask. Under each eye of the mask, there were 3 fancy swirls; it kinda looked like eyelashes, painted on the mask. Together, Drobot and I whispered, "Wow…"

Whirlwind giggles, and I could see a little bit of blush under her eyes, even with her mask on.

"Now, what was the question?" Drobot asked me as he sat down next to Whirlwind.

"Oh, ummm…I wanted to know how you two got together. And I already know how the other dragon couples became…a couple. So you guys are the last ones I have to ask."

"Wow…It's kind of a long story…" Whirlwind explained

Whirlwind's POV

It was a long time ago. After I saved the Air Dragons and The Unicorns from being hunted by The Trolls, I ventured the Skylands, protecting the people of The Skylands from monsters. One day, I was ambushed by Arkeyans.

An Arkeyan Hammah knocked over Whirlwind with his staff.

"Why you…" I growled. The Arkeyans made a bunch of robotic sounds to each other. A bunch of Arkeyan Ultrons started to shoot missiles at me. I cart-wheeled out of the way. One of the Arkeyan Swordsmen cut my shoulder. I kneeled on the ground, clutching my injured shoulder. The Swordsman soon fell to the ground, destroyed. The others were wondering what the heck it was. Then, he jumped down in front of me. Drobot, coming to my aid. He had his robotic armour on. He designed it himself from scrap Arkeyan technology.

"Leave her alone." Drobot threatened them with that booming, mechanical voice of his.

"Or what?" an Arkeyan Hammah asked sarcastically.

"Or I will destroy you."

"Haha! You can't beat us with that inferior technology!"

Drobot then shot razor-sharp disks from his wings; they destroyed an Ultron, a Hammah, and a Swordsman, turning them to scrap metal.

"Told ya."

The Arkeyans attacked. Using Laser Beams shot from his eyes, Gears shot from his wings, and afterburners that he uses to fly, Drobot fought the Arkeyans. After front and back flips, gears, and soaring around, The Arkeyans were melted, scorched, and ripped apart by Drobot. One of the dying swordsmen slashed my back. As he did, it began to rain. Immediately, the destroyed Arkeyans began to rust. Drobot turned around and shot the Arkeyan with his laser beams. I began to cry. We sat there, in the rain. I leaned my head onto Drobot's chest as he tried to comfort me, he succeeded. I started to blush, and so did he. Soon, after a while, I stopped crying. Drobot took off his mask, and I could see his amazing, dark green eyes. "My name is Drobot." He introduced himself.

"I'm Whirlwind." I replied.

"You're pretty."

"Thanks."

We looked at each other, soon, our snouts met. We closed our eyes and kissed.

"Wow." Léonídäs said. "Cool."

"There you go." Drobot said. And with that, Léonídäs left for his room, to watch TV or something. But, he was stopped by the 3 macaws by the names of Rohan, Sapphire, and Enrique. They asked him if he wanted to spar them. Léonídäs accepted, and they were off to the Training Center.

Chapter 13: Rohan, Sapphire, and Enrique

_Author's Note_: Rohan, Sapphire, and Enrique are the children of Blu and Jewel, for those of you who have seen the movie, Rio. Because the sequel to Rio hasn't come out yet, I made up names for those 3. And here they are, in this chapter.

"So…Which one of you should I fight first?" I asked them.

Rohan turns around and replies, "You pick." Sapphire and Enrique stood at his sides, with those awkward grins on their faces. And how do they even have facial expressions when they have beaks, not mouths!

"They're all minstrels, so I'll be expecting the same attacks, just different combinations." I thought to myself. "I've known Angelo a while…Yeah! That pony's been giving me a run for my money being a minstrel, and my Minstrel Mentor."

"I pick…" I replied… "Enrique!"

Enrique smiled, picked up his drum, and drumstick-thingy and used War-Speech. I knew I was in for a mess of trouble when he used that move. We got into our fighting stances. As soon as Rohan called, "Begin!" I didn't get the chance to move, because Enrique had already used Coda of Fury on me. A beam of light came down from the sky, and blasted me across the island, and I landed on Zap.

"Watch it, Leo!" Zap yelled at me.

"Sorry." I said and I smiled a little bit, just a little bit, just a little, little bit. I got up, and I had that angry look on my face when I was walking back over to the 3 macaws. "NOT FUNNY, ENRIQUE!" I yelled to them as I was walking back over. Enrique was on the ground, laughing. Rohan and Sapphire were, too, but their feet were firmly on the ground.

"It was hilarious!" Enrique replied.

"No, it wasn't! You almost killed me!"

"And me!" Zap interrupted. I turned my head to him and yelled, "Don't spoil my Rage-Mood, Zap!"

"Sorry…"

"Who's up next?" I asked the 3 macaws.

"I guess that's me…" Sapphire volunteered. "Get ready to be owned by the same instrument you play."

I knew Sapphire played the flute, same as me, but I'm not so sure she's gonna own me. When the match began, Sapphire threw Codas and Ballads at me as fast as she could move her fingers. Surprisingly, I dodged them, and how does one dodge a ballad? I used a Champion skill, called Relentless Strike, when I caught her off-guard, I side kicked her, she fell to the ground…I had bested one of the Blue Minstrels.

"Darnit!" she screeched.

"It's ok…You had a good run there." I put out my claw. Sapphire grabbed it, and I helped her back onto her feet. Now, I was to face Rohan, the greatest of the Blue Minstrels. He once took on Sapphire, Enrique, and both his parents all at the same time, he still won.

"I gotta see this!" the burglar pony, Paralin cheered. He was rescued from Taur Dûrgaur a long time ago by the Blue Minstrels, before the war began. That was actually one of the main events that led to the war in the first place. When the Timberwolves bested Queras and Kinyi, AKA Paralin's older brothers and took Paralin to Taur Dûrgaur, Rohan, Sapphire, and Enrique had rescued him.

"Ok…begin!" Enrique yells, and right away, Rohan tries to back-hand slap me with his First Age Minstrel's Sword. Instead of cart-wheeling out of the way like Ember does, I imitate Thor from The Avengers and I just Matrix right under it. When I'm behind Rohan, I hit him in the shoulder blade with the wooden end of my spear, Anthel. "Fancy feet…" Rohan said to me. He runs up to me, and wow! Rohan is fast! He used a Minstrel skill called Herald's Strike right down on my shoulder and all the way across my chest.

"That hurt!" I said to him.

"Isn't that the point? And that was payback for my shoulder." He replied. I tried to stab him with Anthel, but he deflects it, forcing me to the side. But, Rohan completely forgot I'm a Hunter, and I was in the perfect position for Dazing Blow. I took a big step to the left, cutting Rohan with my dagger, Forosigil, and then I took a smaller step to the right, whacking him with Anthel. He was on one knee, stunned. This gave me the chance to use Heart Seeker.

It was my official strategy, stun, root, daze, or even knock out an opponent, and then use a really powerful attack. After I shot the Heart Seeker arrow, Rohan was laying face-down on the ground. He said, "Just so you guys know, I'm not dead!"

"Show off…" Paralin said. Just as the 5 of us started to go on about the sparring matches we just had, The Core of Light starts to react. I see Rohan, Sapphire, Enrique, and Paralin with huge grins on their faces. Even though Paralin had his Grey Company Archer's outfit on with the mask over his snout, I could tell he had an evil look on him.

Chapter 14: Newcomers

Author's Note: This is the chapter where EVERYTHING gets confusing between Rohan, Sapphire and Enrique. This is NOT the macaws' day. Nor the wolves I should say…

"What the heck? Hugo, what's going on?" Flame yells.

"It appears The Core is letting someone…or some people through to The Skylands."

"Draw your weapons!" Spyro yells. Of course, Zap has that big hammer of his…When The Core opened up a portal from Earth to Skylands; it wasn't any Skylander or monster. It was actually 2 normal sized blue macaws, and 3 hatchlings.

Nero is whispering to himself, "The hell?"

"Well, 'ello, Blu." Rohan said to one of the macaws.

"Hi there…uh…What's your name again?" Blu replied.

"Rohan."

"Ah, Rohan…and those two are your brother and sister…what are their names again?"

"They're Sapphire and Enrique. It was only three and a half weeks since we met them!" the other macaw replied.

I stepped up and said in surprise, "It cannot be…They are characters from a movie I watched on TV!"

"Well, they're here right now." Enrique commented. "And I'm pretty sure we're not on a TV screen."

"That doesn't explain how you know them and why you're existing with yourselves at the same moment in time!"

Rohan, Sapphire and Enrique looked around suspiciously.

"Oh, so you didn't tell them yet, did you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rohan replied sarcastically.

"Ok, those five macaws over there are from a movie I've seen about seven times." I explained. "They're Blu, Jewel, and you guys."

"We're standing right here!" Jewel interrupted and commented.

"That's right, you are standing right here." I replied. "Blu, Jewel, these three human-like minstrels are your children in the future. So yeah, Welcome to the Future!"

Well, that finally did it between the now eight macaws on the Island of the Core of Light. Everything was so frickin' confusing, it wasn't even funny. Now that Rohan, Sapphire and Enrique are living with their past selves at the same moment in time, Blu and Jewel are here this time. And they're from a movie! A MOVIE! It can't get much more confusing than this. Until…a meteor crashed down on the island. We surrounded the crater. There they were…Six wolves. Also, from another movie I watched about seven times. Instantly, I knew who they were. The wolves that appeared are known by the names of Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Leofír and Sam.

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding…" I said to myself. The wolves stood up weakly, but they weren't anthro like the rest of us. But, on the other claw, Blu, Jewel, and Rohan, Sapphire, and Enrique from the past weren't anthro either.

"Where are we?" Garth, the big, auburn wolf asked. He glared at me for a second, and mouthed the words, "What the…"

"Wherever it is…" Humphrey replied. "It's not that big scary castle."

"It wasn't THAT scary!" Kate protested.

"Come on, admit it! That castle was scary, and it had a big scary purple dragon, a pale bald midget, a walking black robe with a scary crown, and a serpent thing with arms, legs, and caribou horns!"

My eyes widened. I thought to myself as the wolves started arguing, "Big purple dragon…Malefor. Pale bald midget…Kaos. Walking Robe with scary crown…The Lieutenant of Dol Guldur. And serpent with arms, legs, and a set of caribou horns…Discord…But, the only bad guys Sparx and I saw were Kaos and Malefor! Turns out Khamûl and Discord joined the fight. After all, Queras and Kinyi did piss off Khamûl, and Discord was resurrected by Kaos when he took The Masked Guard captive."

"Wait, wait, WAIT." Leofír interrupted. "Why are there a bunch of weird creatures staring at us?"

"He has a point…" Flame commented and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't fight them, you idiot!" Ember whispered to him, and stopped Flame from taking one more step.

I stepped into the crater to join the wolves. "What happened?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sam asked.

I turned to the other Skylanders. "Here's one of my other forms…" I said. Using my Transfiguration Element I shape-shifted into Kieran, the white wolf with silver-colored legs, and three silver stripes running from the snout to the tip of the tail. One on the top of the head and one on each side. The Wolves from Humphrey's, Kate's, Lilly's, Garth's, Leofír's and Sam's home know me as The Platinum Shadow.

"Hey, guys." I said nervously.

"Kieran?" Lilly asked.

"THIS is where you've been the whole time?" Kate asked.

"You guys have known I've had other forms! Other worlds I had to be in!" I replied. "Now, what the hell happened, and how did you guys end up in the Skylands?"

"Well, you see…" Leofír started to explain.

Chapter 15: The Tale of the Wolves

Author's Note: This chapter is another one of those long, annoying chapters. This is how the 6 wolves ended up in the Skylands in the first place. From the movie into the real world.

Leofír's POV

It all started when the Leofír and the others were back in Canada. They were taken from Jasper National Park by the Drow, who assumed that the wolves were spies for the Skylanders.

"Hey, let go of my tail!" Matt, one of the 3 sons of Humphrey and Kate commanded.

"Taio, let go of your brother's tail." Kate said. Taio is Matt's twin brother. The oldest of the 4 children, is Dante, and he spent a lot of his time with me. Dante and I are the best of friends.

"So…" I asked. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to find a date for the Moonlight Howl in two days." Dante replied. As Dante and I walked around our territory, we came across a weird elf-looking creature with green skin, glowing yellow eyes, and a crossbow with a tranquilizer bolt.

"Target Identified." He said. He aimed the crossbow at me and fired. Just in time, Dante jumped in the way of the bolt. He got hit, and then went as limb as a boned-fish. I ran to the leader of our pack, Winston.

"Ah, Leofír. We could use your help around here more often." Winston said to me.

"Now's not the time, sir!" I tried to warn him. "We're under attack by these weird-looking green things!"

Garth, the big, macho wolf walked over to Winston and I. "What?" He questioned my warning. "Earth to Leofír! You've lost it, right?" He laughed a bit and gave me a nudge on the shoulder. "What green elf-creatures?"

I noticed one of those creatures aiming one of his crossbows at something from a ridge on the walls of the valley. I pointed to the elf-creature. As soon as Garth looked up to see him, the green creature shot Lilly, Garth's mate, with one of those tranquilizers. More of those elf-creatures came out to take Lilly.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Garth quickly said in shock. "Lilly!" he charged at them, I ran after him. But, before I could do anything, another green elf-creature shot Garth. He, too, was unconscious, just like Dante and Lilly. I ran in the other direction, and those creatures followed me. I didn't know why, but they completely ignored Winston and the other wolves with him when they ran past them to chase me. I went back to where Dante was tranquilized, and he was still there. But, they didn't take Dante, for whatever reason.

"There he is!" one of the creatures yelled. I ran as fast as my four legs could carry me. I met up with Sam, and I tried to warn her.

"Leofír, what's going on?"

"We're being chased. Well, I am at least." Before I knew it, Sam and I were surrounded by these green-creatures. I heard one of them say, "Scouts of Kieran confirmed…Take them out."

I thought to myself, "So we're being hunted only for knowing Kieran? And we're not his scouts! We're only the ones who were…" My eyes widened. "We were in his company when he went north into Nunavut! But, it was only me, Sam, Lilly, Garth, Kate and Humphrey…Oh, great…" While I was thinking, Sam was tranquilized. But, she wasn't knocked out right away.

"Leofír…" she said weakly. "Run…"

And so, I ran. I was running to warn Kate and Humphrey. Somehow, I knew they weren't tranquilized yet…Because I can't hear Matt and Taio mud-wrestling, and Cheryl, Humphrey and Kate's daughter, complaining about all the mud they're flinging around. Before I could reach them, I felt a pain in my shoulder…I began to feel drunk…If it's even possible for a wolf to get drunk…My speed was slowing down, and before long, I felt another pain in my side…opposite to my shoulder. Turns out…I'd just been shot with tranquilizer darts!

"I have to keep going…" I thought. If I fell unconscious, who would warn Humphrey and Kate? I felt a pain in my tail...A third dart was lodged in the base of my tail.

"I must…keep…running…I can't give…up…" I whispered weakly to myself. "Unh…" I exhaled, then fell. The elf-creatures then took me as well.

Cheryl's POV

"Thank goodness my annoying younger brothers stopped mud-wrestling…They fling so much mud around…" I thought to myself. "I hadn't seen Leofír or Sam at all today…Come to think of it…I haven't seen Uncle Garth or Aunt Lilly either…I wonder what's up…"

Out of the blue, Dante came waling back to our den. He was weak, and he had probably just woke up from a nap or something…But then again, Dante doesn't sleep unless he has to. Something was wrong.

"Cheryl…Where's Mom and Dad?" Dante asked weakly. I ran over to him, and tried to keep him on his feet.

"Well," I answered. "Mom is keeping an eye on Matt and Taio, and Dad is…" I really didn't know where Dad was, until I saw him running towards us.

"I'm being chased!" Humphrey yelled. "We gotta hide!"

"What's wrong with you?" Kate asked him sarcastically.

"These little green elf-looking creatures just tried to shoot me!"

"Oh no…" Dante said. "Dad, I just got shot by those guys!"

Humphrey and Kate turned their attention to Dante, who started to explain the whole thing to me and our parents. How they were after Leofír, and how he jumped in the way of the tranquilizer darts to keep Leofír conscious. "They took him, and I suspect they got Sam, Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth, too."

"This isn't  
happening…This…is a dream, yeah! It has to be!" Humphrey was trying to convince himself that this was all a dream…As if the zombie apocalypse had just started.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Kate said. "Now, listen up…" Kate didn't finish the sentence. She was shot by those elf-creatures with a tranquilizer dart. Humphrey, being of the Omega Rank, had to be a wise-guy and say, "I'm listening…"

"Dad, we have to get out of here!" Dante wanted us to leave. "If we stay here, they'll take you, too!"

"Then why don't they?" Humphrey actually sounded brave for once. Before long, the elf-creatures shot Humphrey with a tranquilizer dart. The leader of those green elf-dudes screeched. "Now, we get them back to Kaos!"

A portal opened, and they took Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Leofír, and Sam with them.

"No!" Dante yelled. He started to howl. There was a sense of anger in his howl. I could feel it. Not long after Dante started to howl, I did too.

Garth's POV

"Unh…" I moaned. I woke up, feeling like a zombie. My four legs were bound to a wall, with Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Leofír, and Sam at my sides.

An evil laugh filled the air. I turned to the others, who were already awake. "How are we gonna get out?" I whispered to Humphrey. He gave me the signal for "I don't know!" I gave him a look that meant, "Thanks for nothing…"

Soon after, there were 5 creatures standing before us. A bald midget, a walking robe with a crown thing, a nig serpent with arms and legs and caribou antlers and a beard, a big purple dragon, and a big scary half-shadow, half-orc Uruk-Hai.

"I think we should just stick them all right now!" the Uruk-Hai roared.

"Patience, Lâkhzûrgh. We will…in time. For now, they are our prisoners." The walking Robe screeched.

"Hey!" Kate interrupted. "We're not _anyone's_ prisoners!"

There was a silence for a moment.

"Easy, Kate." Humphrey said.

The pale midget stepped up to us. Ironically, he was right in front of me. "What is your name?" he asked me. If I could, I would claw out those big eyes of his…

"Why would I tell you?" I answered. "You'll only hunt us down again…"

"Well, I am Kaos…The _Future _Ruler of All the Realms! And what do you mean…_again_?"

"Now!" I yelled to the other wolves. Before Kieran left us that day, he gave us each the power to equip armour made of crystals. With almost impenetrable crystal armour, we were given great speed and strength, and the ability to shoot beams of energy when we roar. For Humphrey, his crystal armour was made of sapphire. For Kate, her armour was made of ruby. For Lilly, her armour was made of amethyst. For Leofír, his armour was made of snowflake obsidian. For Sam, her armour was made of diamond. My armour was made of emerald. With this armour…Crystal helmets, spikes on our tails, shin guards, gloves on our paws, chest protectors, and crystals along our backs, we were a force to be reckoned with.

The 5 began to laugh. "You think "pretty gems" are gonna get you out of here?" The big purple dragon teased us.

"Yep…" Lilly answered.

"Charge!" Humphrey yelled. With blinding speed, we dashed past the enemies, only to be caught by a battalion of those elf-creatures that brought us here anyway.

Kaos came up to us. "I see you've met the Drow…They're the ones who shot you with their tranquilizing crossbows."

I growled at Kaos. "Drow! Kill them!" he commanded. The Drow charged at us, and we charged at them. The first to bite something's head off…was Kate…and I am _not_ surprised. We fought the Drow…or whatever they're called. My tail was basically a hammer; I was bashing and mauling these creatures like a bat out of hell. Leofír was just randomly shooting energy beams. Luckily, he didn't hit us.

"Watch it, Leofír!" Lilly growled at him.

"Sorry!" he replied.

After defeating the Drow, those 5 sick, twisted curs surrounded us. I, for one, knew we were on an island, but when we were forced to the edge, there was to water! Just…air…

Humphrey's POV

We were forced to the edge of this…floating island or whatever. I had a crazy idea. "Guys…We gotta jump." I suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Sam replied.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Kate scolded me.

Garth and Leofír seemed to be on-board with my plan. The three of us turned around and jumped. Lilly and Sam seemed to know that we knew what we were doing, and the followed us.

"Those guys are half-wits! They're worse than the trolls I have to train!" Lâkhzûrgh commented.

Kate had a worried look on her face. "Humphrey, I'm gonna kill you for this…" She swore before she went after us. As we were falling, our crystal armour vanished.

"The six of us become unconscious while we were…"air-borne" at that time…When we woke up, we were surrounded by you guys." I explained to Kieran.

"And THAT'S how we ended up here in the first place." Sam commented.

"I have one thing to say to you guys…" Kieran said. "Welcome to the Skylands!"

Chapter 16: They have no choice…I know too much

I went to see Master Eon the day after those wolves got here. I wanted to talk to him about whether or not the wolves should stay with us.

"Master Eon…" I tried to get Eon's attention.

"What is it, Léonídäs?"

"I wanted to talk to you about whether or not the wolves should join us."

"You think they should go back to Canada?"

"Well, sort of…I mean, it's too dangerous for them."

_Way to go, Dumbass!_ I thought to myself. What was I thinking? It's too dangerous for me! I'm just a kid, how the hell am I gonna survive in an all-out war against monsters and wraiths and minions of misery and a bunch of really big half-wits that destroy everything?

There was a short silence. Master Eon turned around to face me.

"It's too dangerous? They took on a whole battalion of heavily armed Drow…Just the six of them, and they lived to tell the tale!"

"I know…It's too dangerous for me I suppose."

"Too dangerous for YOU? During one of the first events that started this war, John, and Anthony, and Jacqueline, and the rest of those "Avengers of the Citadels" or whatever you call yourselves reclaimed each of the ten Skylander Citadels. Just the 14 of you and you are all still standing here today!"

"So…The wolves should join us?

"Now, I didn't say THAT now did I?"

Again, there was a silence. I thought about what we talked about for a moment. Then again, the wolves are stronger than some of us.

"So…about the wolves…" I tried to start up the conversation again. But Eon was deep in his thoughts.

After a long pause, Eon responded. "Those wolves are strong. Perhaps they have no choice. If they go back, the Enemy will hunt for them again, and they'll just be brought back to the Skylands again."

"Or they'll just kill them and every other wolf they know." I added.

"That…Is a possibility if we let the wolves go back. It's their responsibility now to stay and make sure that the Skylands isn't overrun…The Enemy's forces are already succeeding in trying to take full control of the other worlds."

"Other worlds… Earth, The Land of Beasts, Equestria, The Dragon Realms, and Middle-Earth, right?"

"Right…Their forces are dwindling; The Skylands is the Creature Alliance's last line of defense. Besides the forces in those realms that haven't fallen yet."

"Equestria has no defense…It's the Enemy's for the taking." I commented.

"Yeah…" Master Eon agreed with me. It was true. Cayus, Barricade, Time Turner, Soarin, and Angelo were the only defenders and representatives from Equestria that the good guys have. Without them, Equestria will be taken. I'm surprised Equestria hasn't already been discovered by the Enemy with Discord allied with Kaos and his McNasties.

"And about your friends back on Earth…The Avengers of the Citadels…" Eon changed the topic.

"What about them?" I asked. I began to get suspicious.

"Can you give me the names of the ones who helped you take back the Citadels all that time ago?"

"We were only 10 years old…I was 11…There was John, Anthony, and Jacqueline, that you know." I explained. "There was also Andre, Taqi, Becky, Joseph, and AJ…Then, there was Kaitlyn, Julian, Nicole, Kelly, JP, and the other Joseph we call Chris."

"When the 14 of you took back the Citadels, you dealt a devastating blow towards the Enemy. Also…You and John are the only ones who have memory of the Citadels and of the Skylands." Eon explained.

"What?" I was surprised. "How could they not remember? It was the only thing we ever did together…As a team!"

"It was too dangerous for them to have that knowledge."

"Without that knowledge, there are just that many good warriors we _don't_ have fighting for the freedom of the other worlds!"

"And?"

I can't believe he just said that. After he hunted me down and had me join the Skylanders because he says I'm the Fate-Bane, doesn't mean I'm the only young Fate-Bane out there!

"About the weapons my friends and I got from Khâzâd Culanar, they can only be wielded by Fate-Bane…" I explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Eon replied.

"My friends are Fate-Bane. Or else they couldn't wield those weapons."

"What weapons?" Eon played dumb. I knew he was trying to hide something from me.

"You know. My bow, Cuvaeg. John's spear-axe, Draichdagnir. Kaitlyn's halberd, Celebnel. Anthony's spear, Taurech. Jacqueline's rune-stones, the Galacirth. Chris' short-swords, Narang and Losang. Becky's rune-stone, Helecirth. Joseph's bow, Morgûlcu. AJ's dagger, Lainsigil. Taqi's sword, Morgûldagnir. Julian's shield, Isenthan. Nicole's shield, Helthan. Kelly's spear, Narvalech. Andre's curved claymore, Maegsil, and JP's really big mace-axe, Angmaeg."

Master Eon had a surprised look on his face. I know too much. "I cannot reveal this information to the other Skylanders…If they find out…Well, I'm not ready to share this information yet…When you Avengers reclaimed the Citadels all those years ago, I didn't know about it. When I did, I took whatever memories those kids had of the Skylands. Except for yours."

"Why just them and not me?" I asked.

"Because you are a Fate-Bane. You knew about us long before the others. Plus, your imagination was too strong. Still, I cannot tell the other Skylanders."

"You don't have to…" I grinned. "They already know."

"What do you mean?" Master Eon got angry.

"I'm just noticing now, but when you turned around, you accidentally turned on the "Announce to the whole Island" speaker. Everything we just said got announced."

"Oh…" Master Eon didn't even reply, because he fainted!

Chapter 17: How the hell did this happen?

Author's Note: This chapter is basically one of those WTF?! moments. EVERYTHING changes…

After the God forsaken incident with Master Eon on Tuesday, he wakes up on Friday morning. I wake up a few hours later at…about 11 A.M. I…was…WRECKED after that training session with Cynder and the other dragonesses the night before. 3 whole hours of nothing but training with more than 8 different weapons and 13 different Elemental Breaths, and the other dragon-guys staring at the girls from the other side of the Training Center. So basically, for 3 hours of training, I was surrounded by a bunch of attractive dragonesses that can kick your rear-end any day of the week.

When I woke up, I was still in my clothes from the other day. Opened the door to my room, looked around for Cynder, because I had a little "training accident" with her last night. You see, When I was working on facing an opponent with a shield, I was sparring with Skye, who had a really big Dúnedain shield. He bashed me with the shield, and I went flying across the sparring ring towards Cynder. She wasn't paying any attention at the time, so I landed right on top of her…It was a good and bad thing she wasn't wearing her metal armour at the time. Good because I wouldn't get hurt from the impact. Bad because 140-pounds of Fate-Bane totally CRUSHED her chest and torso. She was pretty pissed off at me. I didn't know why, it was an accident! I could see her cheeks were the same shade of red as Flame's hair.

So, when I was positive the coast was clear, I walked out of my room, only to hear a girl's voice call my name. "Léonídäs!"

I thought to myself, _Shitake mushrooms, I'm dead! _I turned around and it was Ember. It looked like she just woke up, too. She was in her pajamas, and her hair was wavy, like Jacqueline's hair, except a lot longer. "You slept in your clothes?" she asked me.

"I was too tired to get changed…" I replied. "You slept in your underwear?"

She looked at her clothes. Then looked at me with that "Really?" expression on her face. I knew NOTHING about girl's clothes. "No, I slept in a pair of short shorts, and a tank-top." Ember answered. "So, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get breakfast."

I was really hungry from last night. I really should've said brunch instead of breakfast. So, when I went outside, I didn't see the macaws flying overhead, and I didn't see the wolves anywhere. Most importantly I didn't see Kate chasing Humphrey from what happened when they came to the Skylands. No, in fact, all I saw were the Skylanders, the other dragons, and 11 anthro creatures I didn't recognize. Until…one of them walks over to me.

"Mornin' Leo!" the anthro blue bird greeted me.

"Uhhh…have we met?" I replied.

"You don't recognize me?"

"No, I don't."

The anthro blue bird stared at me blankly. He thought for a moment. I thought to myself. _Why does a bird have hair? He has the same hairstyle as a guy from One Direction! _

Finally, he answered. "Oh yeah, you were out cold from training when it happened."

"When what happened?"

"First things first…It's me! Blu!"

I stared at the anthro blue bird for a moment. "It can't be!" I protested. "Blu isn't an anthro! He's…well, Blu!"

Blu laughed for a moment. "I was chained to my mate for a week back home."

"Oh, so you are Blu!" I replied.

"That's what I've been trying to say!"

I looked at Blu's clothes for a moment. He was wearing one of Rohan's shirts and a pair of black sweat pants. I swear he looks like the fourth Blue Minstrel…Good thing there's only three of those Minstrels…Technically six if you count the Rohan, Sapphire and Enrique from the past.

"Ok, Blu…I have a question."

"What is it?"

I looked dead into the eyes of the macaw. I gave him an evil look as Blu began to look astonished. "How the hell did this happen?" I asked.

Blu dropped the astonished face and looked puzzled.

I rephrased myself. "How did you become an anthro?"

He began to explain. "You see, last night, while you were out cold, the other Skylanders gathered at the big concert stage over there and started to sing a bunch of songs."

I looked surprised. "You guys partied without me?"

"Yeah, sorta." Blu answered. "Now as I was saying, we partied without you. So Jewel and I decided to perform a song. By the time we finished the song, we were standing on two legs, we had arms, and our wings were coming out of our backs. After that, the wolves decided to take a shot at singing."

"Did they howl?" I asked.

"No, we didn't." another voice said. I looked behind me to find none other than Leofír and Sam. They, too, were standing on two legs, they have arms, and they were wearing clothes, just like the rest of us.

I snickered. At the fact that Leofír had long hair! "Leofír…You never told me you looked like a girl…"

"Shut up!" Leofír yelled at me. "I have long hair, so what?"

"I'm messing with you! You don't look like a girl! Sam looks like a girl." I replied.

"That's because I am a girl!" Sam answered. Like the rest of us, those wolves had some hairstyle on them. Sam had one of those stupid pieces of hair hung off to the side. Yeah…that covered half her face. Then again, most of the Skylander girls had their hair cover one of their eyes. What annoyed me most was Sonic Boom's hair. She puts it up into a 3-foot long braid and still has some of her hair cover one eye! Ok, back to reality…

I'm still trying to figure out how you can become an anthro just by singing a song. Then, I saw Young Rohan chasing Young Enrique. They were anthro as well. I'm asking myself, "What the hell's going on?!"

As it turns out, I just yelled that at the top of my four lungs. I actually just caused a thunder storm because I just freaking ROARED LIGHTNING!

It was 11:30 A.M., and I still didn't get breakfast yet. I sat down at the big table in the Mead Hall and had 2 sliced of toast…with cream cheese. As I was eating my toast, trying to calm down, Jewel starts a conversation with me.

"What's wrong, Leo?" she asked me.

"All you guys did was sing a song and become an anthro. I had to shatter the windows in classroom, get pissed off, blow the roof off my school, and years before that, I reclaimed 10 Citadels with 13 other dragons, then get the dragon suck out of us, literally! All of that just so, I can become a dragon and get my bow back once again." I replied.

"I have no idea how to reply to that."

"I'm just a little pissed off because I have no idea how this is happening."

I finished my toast, and then went to the Training Center. I walked over to Flame, who was sitting there sharpening his sword, The Uppercut Sword. "Hey, Leo." He greeted me.

"Hey…Wanna spar?"

"Sure." Flame got up and we walked over to one of the sparring rings. For some reason, we took the biggest one. It took up almost half the Training Center. I looked over to my right, and saw Blu, Jewel, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Leofír and Sam, all anthro, watching me and trying to choose a weapon.

I was facing Flame, about to spar him. "You know this won't be easy up against me, Flame." I tried to sound intimidating. He had better trash-talk, however.

"Try me…Fate-Bane!" Flame replied. I swear, I'm gonna give that dragon a haircut. He has longer hair than some of the girls. Then again, he has rock-star hair. Why I'm impressed? I just don't know.

Chapter 18: I became the Trainer of the Newbies

Author's Note: Do NOT ask how I became the trainer, probably because it was partially my fault these newbies were in the Skylands in the first place.

I was in the biggest sparring ring, about to spar Flame. He had a shit-eating grin on his face. Before we started to fight, other dragons jumped out at me. Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Nero, Solna, Skye, Rose, Camo, Flower, Sunburn, Sonic Boom, Zap, Bash and Flashwing surrounded me.

"You've got to be joking!" I sarcastically asked. I just realized I quoted Dwalin from The Hobbit.

"Now!" Flame commanded, and they all charged at me. I relaxed for a moment. I inhaled, and then exhaled. I put a serious look on my face. With a spear and dagger in my claws and a bow between my wings, I was ready. I ducked under Sunburn and pushed him away. I used Forosigil to block Zap's hammer. Then I used Anthel to parry Cynder's mace-staff. Then I used both my weapons to trap Zap's hammer. I Sparta-kicked Zap and he went flying backwards. I wasn't done with Cynder yet. I just tossed her over me. I got down in the ground and swung my tail around in a semi-circle, knocking down Nero, Bash, and Flower. I jabbed Camo in the stomach with the end of Anthel that wasn't sharp. Then, I whacked him on the side of his head with the side of Anthel.

Sonic Boom tried to attack me from behind, but I quickly turned around and used my weapons as a shield. I jumped into the air, taking Sonic Boom with me. While air-borne, I forced us to the ground. "Stay down…" I said to Sonic Boom. She knew when she was bested. Skye jumped at me and pinned me to the ground.

"Gotcha!" He tried to intimidate me. I head-butted his head, then used the blade of Forosigil to push him to the side. Ember threw her javelin at me, I ducked and parried it with my spear, and then I threw Forosigil at her feet. Flame, Spyro, and Bash ganged up on me, but I spun in a circle, knocking them down with my weapons.

Solna was a little crafty. She was twirling her staff at me, driving me backwards. Luckily, I blocked her strikes. But still, getting hit with that staff by Solna is worse than getting kicked by Eruaistaniel. To make matters a LOT worse, Flashwing was going at me with that stupid hidden blade Bash forged for her. I blocked Solna's staff with Anthel, then the same with Flashwing's hidden blade with Forosigil. I jumped up, thrust-kicked them both away from me.

I fell to the ground, but I used my weapons to propel myself back onto me feet. I stood in a ready position; prepared to fight…I looked around as I was breathing heavily. I just bested the Skylander Dragons all in one fight.

"Holy shitake mushrooms…" I said...

"Yeah, holy shit is right…" Nero groaned.

When the dragons stood up, they had a look of revenge on their faces. I looked at them nervously. "No hard feelings, right?" I stuttered.

Flame cracked his knuckles. Cynder gave me a look of death. Everyone else looked like they wanted to beat me to a pulp. Then, they lost the look of death and smiled at me.

"You're getting better, Léonídäs." Skye said to me.

"Or you're getting worse." I replied.

We started laughing. Until, Master Eon walked in on our fun. Eruaistaniel was by his side.

"Léonídäs." Master Eon tried to get my attention. Eruaistaniel walked up and bear-hugged me.

"Nice job, little brother!" she praised me. "I saw the whole thing."

Master Eon cleared his throat; just to he can get our attention. "I would like for you, Léonídäs, to train the newcomers. You are responsible for their being here."

"Responsible…They were only allies with me!" I replied.

"And the Enemy thinks that they involved in this whole war. Which they now are!" Master Eon walked away.

"I became the Trainer of the Newbies." I said. I walked over to the wolves and the macaws.

"You're our trainer?" Blu asked.

"I guess I am." I answered. "But…in order for me to teach you anything…You guys need to pick a weapon. Follow me."

The newbies followed me to the room marked "Recruit Training Room." It was like a separate training center just for the recruits. There was one whole wall just for selecting a weapon. The wall was even divided into sections for each weapon (Swords, Axes, Hammers, Clubs, Spears, etc.) and I swear it was the coolest thing ever!

"So what weapons do you-" I was interrupted by Lilly, who was a bit hyperactive.

"I call the silver claymore!" Lilly cried out. I could tell she was excited.

I could hear Jewel whispering to Sam. "She has great hair." Jewel whispered.

"Agreed." Sam replied.

I ran towards Lilly. "No, no, no! Don't touch that!" I yelled. But, I was too late. She had already picked up the sword.

"Woah…This thing is really cool!" Lilly exclaimed.

"No, don't wave the thing!" I yelled at her. But, she already slashed a training dummy. The thing was destroyed, and a shockwave was released from the sword. I got hit. The shockwave blasted us all backwards. I walked over to Lilly, took the claymore, and put it back on the wall. "That…" I explained. "That is the legendary Mithril claymore, Ithilathol…The Blade of the Moon…If you hold the point of the sword towards the sky…AKA said "Moon", it will charge the sword. If you slash the sword, a shockwave of Lunar Energy…Don't touch."

Lilly had a sad look on her face. "It would complete the set." She said. I turned around, turns out; she was wearing a Mithril bracelet, necklace, earring, arm guards, shin guards, and a circlet on her head. I've heard legends of the Mithril Armour set that belonged to the Vanyar Elf, Thalingil the Dauntless Star. According to stories, Lâkhzûrgh killed Thalingil, and then took the armour. Lilly apparently took Thalingil's armour and put it on. The only thing missing was Ithilathol.

"Did anyone else take something from Lâkhzûrgh?" I asked. Humphrey took a bow, Kate took a black sword, and Sam took 5 gold throwing knives.

"Great…Lâkhzûrgh and his Uruks will be after you guys now…" I complained. "Humphrey, you took Feäcú, The Spirit Bow…Kate, you took one of 2 Dark Swords, Anguirel. Its twin, Anglachel, is still lost."

Blu stood there, confused. "Start from, "That is the Legendary Claymore", please." He said.

"Just go pick a weapon…" I said.

"I still want the claymore!" Lilly stated.

"You can get the claymore!" I replied.

It took like…3 hours for these newbies to choose their weapons. Humphrey ended up with a Bow and an Elven Scimitar that separated into two blades. Kate just took Anguirel and nothing else. Garth, being Garth and wanting to be Mr. Hotshot decides to take legendary weapons. He took the approach of wielding dual 2-handed weapons and taking a heavy axe and a legendary sword, both of the First Age…The axe is triple-bladed and is called Chaedam, The Earth-Hammer. The sword is called Anarlos, the Sun-Point.

Leofír took a scythe and a pair of metal boomerangs that always come back. Sam chose a set of boomerang throwing knives and a pair of scimitar daggers that an assassin usually uses. Sam was basically the wolf version of Whirlwind.

The young Rohan took a First Age Minstrel's sword; the young Sapphire took a First Age Minstrel's dagger; and the young Enrique took a First Age Minstrel's Club. I wasn't surprised because the older Rohan, Sapphire and Enrique have the same weapons. You know, it's confusing as hell when people don't know which Rohan Sapphire or Enrique you're referring to. People are like, "Is it the one from the present or the future?" I'm like, "Oh my God…"

So anyway, Blu took the same Dúnedain shield Skye used when I went flying into Cynder that night, and he took a frickin' mace with an axe and a short sword on the other end! "You are the most reckless macaw I ever knew, Blu…" I commented.

"Well, that's my thing." Blu replied. Jewel…Although she just wanted to claw the hell out of enemies, she took the double-sided blade of Caranthir…Why she wanted it? I just don't know.

"Why the hell do you want Caranthir's blade?" I asked.

"Why the hell not?" Jewel replied.

"Touché…"

Now that these newbies have their weapons, I have to teach them how to use the things. "Who wants to go first?" I asked. No one volunteered. The young Rohan, Sapphire and Enrique finally stepped up.

"We'll go first!" the young Rohan said. The three young macaws stepped into one of the sparring rings.

"You guys want to spar?" I asked. I had a puzzled look on my face.

"Yeah, we want to spar!" The three macaws said to me at the same exact time. It was freaky…It's like those three share a mind or something.

The macaws drew their weapons and looked at each other suspiciously…"Begin!" I exclaimed. Rohan charged up to Enrique, jumped into the air, spun in a circle and roundhouse-kicked him in the side of the head. Kind of like in "The Avengers" when Captain America kicked Loki in mid-air when he and Iron Man were in Germany.

Sapphire snuck up behind Rohan and side kicked him in the back. Enrique got himself up off the ground and backhand-slapped Sapphire in the stomach with his club.

Well, Sapphire went flying backwards.

Rohan and Enrique were dueling each other. All you heard was their high-pitched squawking and the sound of metal clashing with wood. As time passed, they grew more and more tired.

This was what Sapphire was waiting for.

No one else noticed, but after Enrique whacked Sapphire and she went flying backwards, he thought she was down. But, Sapphire was just watching Rohan and Enrique, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Sapphire ran right in between Rohan and Enrique, jumped into the air, performed a split in mid-air, and kicked her brothers. Talk about Girl Power…

When Rohan and Enrique finally woke up, I was in the middle of working with Blu. He wasn't doing so well with a 1-handed mace-axe with a short sword on the other end. "I think you should choose a weapon less complicated…" I said.

Then, a bunch of training dummies came out from the floor and surrounded Blu. He grinned, and then started to attack the dummies.

Blu jumped into the air, spun around, and beheaded one of the dummies with the sword-end of his weapon. He turned around and bulldozed another training dummy with the mace, and then split another dummy down the center with the axe. Then, when there were 3 training dummies left, Blu rotated his shield horizontally so he could take out the remaining dummies with one blow. He bashed the training dummies as hard as he could.

Blu _annihilated_ the things! "Maybe you should stick with the weapons you have." I suggested.

"You taught me well, Leo." Blu replied to me.

Now, I had to work with Jewel. Which didn't last very long because apparently, she saw me twirling my spear around that night when Skye bashed me into Cynder. Jewel was slicing and dicing those training dummies like nobody's business.

"That's why I didn't want to give her the double-sided blade…" I commented.

"That's exactly why I chose it!" Jewel replied sarcastically. I can see that she spends way too much time with Eruaistaniel.

Leofír wanted to spar me. In fact, all the wolves wanted to spar me. So, that's what I did. I only used Anthel when I sparred Leofír. We began clashing spear-heads from the get-go. Due to the spikes on each edge of Anthel's spearhead, Leofír locked his scythe on those spikes, and then disarmed me. He swung his scythe at me like a baseball bat. I fell to the ground. "That was cool!" I complimented him.

"Thanks!" Leofír replied. He helped me back onto my feet.

"Who's next?" I asked. Kate volunteered. When she stepped into the ring, I got a chill down my spine. It was probably from the unrelenting malice that formed in Anguirel when it was forged. Eöl the Dark Elf was an evil in the form of an Elf long ago during the First Age. He was the smith who forged Anglachel and Anguirel from a black iron meteorite. When Kate started to spar me, she was like a well-oiled fighting machine. I could only block her attacks. "Give up yet?" Kate tried to intimidate me.

"Never!" I replied. I laughed for a bit. I studied her movements for a while. There was a pattern in her attacks. Just as Kate was swinging Anguirel at me, I moved right next to her, and I trapped Anguirel between Anthel and Forosigil. Then, I just flipped her. I basically just trapped her weapon with my own, and flipped her all in one fluid motion.

"No fair! You know Ju-Jitsu!" She complained.

"Actually, that was Aikido." I corrected her.

Humphrey thought he understood it. "Oh, I get it!" He walked up to me, trapped my shoulder between his blades, and then threw me over his shoulder.

"That was…Ñoldorin Taekwondo with Swords…" I muttered in pain.

"But the Ñoldor didn't do Taekwondo." Lilly argued.

"That's not what they called it…" I explained. "I just forgot what they did call it…Also, not ever Ñoldor did martial arts…"

After Humphrey helped me up, I had to spar Garth. Why I had to spar him next? No one knew. The guy was as fast as lightning.

"You're going down!" Garth growled.

"I wouldn't bet on it." I answered. Garth charged at me. He was too fast. With the flat part of Anarlos' blade, he flipped me. While I was still air-borne, Garth used the flat surfaces of Chaedam's axe-heads to hammer me to the ground.

"Ow!" I yelled at Garth.

Garth scoffed. "C'mon, it didn't hurt that much!"

"Yeah it did!" I replied.

For some reason, Sam changed her mind about sparring me and decided to just go practice throwing her knives.

Now, I had to spar Lilly.

Oh my God, I knew I had no chance whatsoever against Lilly now. With her Thalingil Mithril Armour Set and Ithilathol, I was doomed from the start. Sure, there was the slight advantage I had being a more experienced warrior. Then again, I did tell Lilly how to use the damn claymore in the first place.

When we starting to spar, Lilly was already holding Ithilathol's edge towards the sky. With one downwards vertical stroke of the sword, the shockwave was release at me. _"Im pe-channas…" _I muttered in Sindarin. At the last second, I crossed my weapons, completely blocking the Ithilathol's shockwave, which was frickin' impossible! Then, I broke the shockwave with Anthel and Forosigil, and then I retaliated with a Champion skill Sonic Boom taught me. Where would I be without her?

Lilly blocked my retaliation. We began to clash blades! Sword against Spear and Dagger, Dragon against Wolf, Fire against Ice! Lilly tried to strike me with Ithilathol, but I blocked it with Forosigil. But, Forosigil went flying out of my claw! As did Anthel when I tried to block. Lilly side-kicked me onto the ground. She was about to claim this sparring match with one vertical strike. As she raised Ithilathol, I immediately back-rolled over my shoulder, took Cúvaeg off my back, and yelled in Ancient Elvish.

_"Ainusilmë!" _I cried before I fired one of Cúvaeg's "Arrows made of Light." Instead of one bright arrow, it was a narrow beam with a head that looked like an arrowhead. It went clear through Lilly, but it didn't kill her, nor did it create a wound on her. Instead, it knocked Lilly right onto the floor. I was shocked. I didn't even know Ancient Elvish. Everyone else was also shocked. Garth couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard.

To make matters worse, Master Eon walked in to see how we were doing. When he sees Lilly and I on the floor and everyone else with Legendary Weapons, I could see his face turning red.

Ok, maybe saying "To make matters worse," wasn't the right phrase.

"I don't think they need training." I said.

Master Eon's face turned the normal color, and he peacefully replied. "I've been watching everything. Léonídäs, you're off the hook. Everyone else, I believe you deserve a break."

We all agreed, and then we left the Training Center to do whatever the hell we feel like. There haven't been any attacks from the Enemy lately. I wonder what's up.

The next day, we received word from the fortress of Garth Coranar, one of the few garrisons that defend the Light Element Citadel of Echad Tirith and the Air Element Citadel of Barad Sûl that they've been on the receiving end of a lot of Morcaur raids lately. Why the heck the Barad Sûl was built within less than a day's worth of flying from Echad Tirith I just don't know.

Chapter 19: The Dragoness with a Silver Halberd

Author's Note: All of the Avengers of the Citadels are based on friends in real life. Some of the facts are true, some I wish were true, and some are complete bullshit. Enjoy!

After we received word that Garth Coranar, Master Eon wanted to talk to John and I.

"What do you want, Gramps?" John asked sarcastically.

Master Eon gave John a look, and then smiled. Eon was probably agreeing with John because Eon knows that he's o.t.d. (Older that Dirt.)

"I want you two to go see what's going on at Garth Coranar." Master Eon said.

"Ok, let's go!" I cheered.

"Fine! As long as I get to kill something…" John replied.

Master Eon snickered. "Just follow the Chain of Fortitude to Barad Sûl and then go southwest to Garth Coranar."

"Sure thing, gotta go, bye!" I yelled to Master Eon as John and I ran out of Eon's Citadel and then took off. Why the heck Garth is a Sindarin word and the name of one of the wolves, I just don't know. At first, we planned to walk along the chain, but it would be easier to fly.

"Do you really think we'll kill stuff?" John asked.

"What is with you and killing stuff?" I really wanted to know.

John replied without skipping a beat. "Cuz its fun." I rolled my eyes.

We were flying for a while now, probably for hours. I've never been off the Island of the Core of Light except for the time where I went to Kaos' Castle and the time where Eruaistaniel, Nîkól, Sídhpântíön, John, Sonic Wind and I had to investigate why there were multiple high-ranked soldiers from Aduialdor's army that were dying.

"Is that Barad Sûl?" John asked. He pointed to a large tower, with the flag of the Skylanders: A Star with four lines going through it, to make it look like the star was painted on metal armour.

"It's got the flag…" I explained. "Barad is the Sindarin word for "Tower", and there is a lot of wind in this area."

"What does wind have to do with it?"

"Sûl is the Sindarin word for "Wind", so, Barad Sûl is the "Tower of Wind."

I looked at the tower. I swear it's a tall as the Empire State Building. I got a sudden chill down my spine, like something was wrong.

"I just got a chill down my back." John said.

"So did I…" I replied. I got on the ground and put my head against a large stone. I felt the pounding of many footsteps hit the ground. It sounded like an army. The pounding was loud, so whatever it was, is close by.

"Someone or something's coming towards us." I exclaimed. "We gotta go!"

"Where'd you learn that trick?" John asked.

"Easy, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers." I answered. "Aragorn did that trick to track the movement of the Uruk-Hai when they took Merry and Pippin."

"I understood none of that." John replied sarcastically.

"You're completely frickin' hopeless." I commented.

"Yeah, I know."

I ran to the edge of the nearby cliff. I was right; there was an army there, of Morcaur.

"Morcaur…"

John ran to my side. "What the hell is a Morcaur?"

"Ancient Evil, Long ago during the First Age, these shadow spirits were brought into existence by Morgoth, the first Dark Lord. They were later destroyed by the Sindar at Dagor-nuin-Giliath during the First Age…They were later revived by The Lieutenant of Dol Guldur and Lâkhzûrgh, and they now fight under the Banners of the Outlands."

"Finally, something to kill!"

I stopped John before he could charge at the army. "Those things will kill us. The two of us against all of them, you're out of your mind."

"What about at Khâzâd Culanar?" John argued.

I turned around and started heading southwest. "There were fourteen of us then, there are two of us, now."

John wanted to battle; I was the same way when I first came to the Skylands. He put a fight. _"Ainudel!" _John yelled as he slammed the axe of Draichdagnir against the ground. A razor-sharp shockwave was catapulted towards me. I jumped to the side.

"I can't believe you got me to speak Elvish!" John yelled at me.

"Let's just drop this…The Morcaur aren't even attacking Barad Sûl…" I thought for a moment. "Wasn't Garth Coranar getting frequent raids from the Morcaur?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess." John replied.

My eyes widened. "They're going to attack Garth Coranar."

"Yes! We get to kill something! Let's go!" As we continued towards Garth Coranar, I heard someone speaking Elvish. I thought It was my imagination. I mean, I was trying to learn those Ainu words. By the time I realized it wasn't my imagination, it was too late.

_"Ainufalas!"_

That was all I heard before John and I were swamped by a wave of water and light. When the water and light lifted, John was unconscious, and I was about to pass out. Before I did, I saw a figure in the shape of a dragon with an axe with a spearhead. I closed my eyes. When I woke up, John and I were by a campfire. In the distance, I saw Garth Coranar. I was lying flat on my wings. It hurt like heck. I leaned up, and woke up John.

"Wha? Who…What...Where am I?" he muttered. On the other side of the campfire was a dragoness sharpening her halberd. John and I looked at her and screamed in surprise at the same time.

"Oh, take your skirt off, boys." The dragoness insulted us. I looked down at my pants; I was still wearing my black and red shorts, and my blue and black hoodie.

"We're not wearing skirts." I commented.

"It was a pun, deal with it."

I was pissed off. No one puns me but my family! "Who are you?" John asked.

"You really don't recognize me?"

"No, no we don't." John answered.

"See this halberd?"

"Yep."

"This is the halberd called Celebnel."

John and I both looked at each other, then at the dragoness. "Kaitlyn?!" we exclaimed simultaneously.

"Thank you, for finally noticing!" Kaitlyn replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Kaitlyn gave me a "Really?" look. "You guys weren't in school for the past month." John facepalmed himself. I looked down in despair; I knew she was right.

John really just wanted to know. "Did you have to swamp us with God forsaken elvish spells?" he asked Kaitlyn. "No offense…" he said to me.

"None taken." I said.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." Kaitlyn replied. "And plus, I'm one of the scouts for Garth Coranar or however you say that…"

"Well, we got some news for you…" I said. I explained how John and I saw the army of Morcaur and how they were on their way to Garth Coranar. "They'll be here soon."

"We have to warn the others at Garth Coranar." Kaitlyn said.

"Then, let's go!"

Chapter 20: The Battle of Garth Coranar

Author's Note: This is the first major battle in the War against the Kaos and his minions.

After John and I learned that the Dragoness with the Silver Halberd is Kaitlyn, we informed her that an army of Morcaur was on the march to Garth Coranar. We went straight to Garth Coranar's Captain, Sëlidír. and we explained everything. Sëlidír comes from a race of dragons called the Steel War Drakes. Which means most of him is metal.

"So what you're saying is that an army of at least nine thousand Morcaur are on their way here so they can take over Barad Sûl and Echad Tirith by taking over the garrisons that defend them?" Sëlidír asked.

"Uuhhh…Yep." I replied.

"Alright…You kids should get to safety, we'll handle this."

I wanted to slap Sëlidír. "I did not come to the Skylands so I can back out of every battle!" I protested. "This might be the first major battle, and I don't want to flee!"

Sëlidír thought for a moment. "I can't make you give up your need for battle. So, you can fight. But we don't have much time to prepare."

John, Kaitlyn, and I were sent to the armory to put on some armour. The other troops were getting their weapons and equipping themselves with healing herbs, shields, and heavy armour. Some of the other troops put on light cloth armour. I put on a chainmail shirt underneath my hoodie and a layer of chainmail over my shorts. I grabbed Cúvaeg and Anthel and put them on my back. I had to put on a belt to keep Forosigil at my side. I found John, who was posing in the mirror.

"I look good…" John boasted.

"Is Kaitlyn done yet?" I asked.

"She's still getting ready."

I rolled my eyes. I muttered to myself. "Why do girls always take forever?" I walked over to the room where Kaitlyn was getting ready. I knocked on the door and asked, "Kaitlyn, are you ready yet?" There was no answer.

"Just a minute!" She answered. I waited for a bit. "Stupid hair…" I heard her say.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever…" Kaitlyn replied. I walked in to see her trying to put up her hair.

"You're trying to braid it?" I asked.

"Yeah…It's not as easy as it looks, it's much harder when you have long-"

"Done." I said. I braided her hair into a Sindarin War-braid; a single braid made up of 3 other braids. With an optional flower or feather accessory and/or a separate part of hair on your shoulder. I put a flower, my lucky eagle feather that I got when I was in Middle-Earth, and a separate part of hair on her shoulder.

"How did you do that so fast?" Kaitlyn asked me.

"My sister put her hair up in all these elvish braids and hairstyles, sometimes, I watched her do it."

"Ah. Now get out, I have to put the rest of this stupid chainmail on…" she said to me as she was pushing me out of her dressing room. When I was out, she closed the door in my face. The first thing I saw when I turned around was John.

"Holy jeez…" I swear I almost jumped right out of my scales.

"What were you doing in there with Kaitlyn?" John suspiciously asked me.

I walked passed John, and as I did, I answered. "If you think we were making out, you're sorely mistaken."

"Then what were you doing?

I turned around and replied. "I was helping her with her hair…Happy?"

Our argument was cut short when Kaitlyn walked out ready for battle. She was wearing chainmail over her jeans and she was wearing a chainmail shirt over her regular shirt. Over that, she was wearing her blue hoodie. The three of us were all wearing chainmail over our regular clothes.

"You two look cool." Kaitlyn complimented us. John and I didn't answer. We were staring at her with our jaws wide open.

Yeah, she was _that_ beautiful.

John and I stopped staring when a horn sounded. Sëlidír came over to us. "It is time!" he said. "To the walls!"

We ran out of the armory, and up onto the walls where the archers were placed so we can find a position to fight from. The spearmen were placed above the main gate, and the close combat soldiers were behind the walls in front of Garth Coranar. I was up on the walls with Kaitlyn and John, even though they're not archers.

"You could've picked a better spot…" John complained.

"Oh, man up!" I said. The horn of the Morcaur sounded. "Prepare to fire!" I yelled. On the other side of the wall, Sëlidír echoed my command. "Prepare to fire!" The archers loaded their bows. I looked around. _It took armies of Sindar to beat the Morcaur the first time…_ I thought to myself. _I just hope a battalion of Dragons, Wood-Elves, and Rangers are enough to beat them…_

The Morcaur roared at us from the ground. That idiot newbie blonde water dragon archer…What's his name? Uuhhh…Ashton! That idiot, Ashton accidentally let go of his bow-string. Yep, accidentally fired three arrows at once. Killed three Morcaur, but only caused the others to charge.

"Give them a volley!" I yelled. The archers shot their arrows.

John was anxious to fight. "Send them to me, come on!" I loaded my bow, rotated it horizontally, and yelled in Ancient Elvish.

_"Ainusilmë!" _I released the arrow and the same beam of light I shot at Lilly that day went hurling at the Morcaur Army. I killed like…65 of them with one shot. "Beat that!" I boasted to John. The Morcaur put their ladders up against the walls of Garth Coranar.

"Weapons!" I yelled to the archers. They drew their weapons and fought the Morcaur. Those Ancient Evil curs had huge berserker swords that could take out five targets with one stroke. John kicked one of the ladders off the wall, and back onto the Morcaur. "I'm tired of waiting!" he yelled. John jumped onto one of the ladders and pushed himself off the wall, taking the ladder with him. He jumped onto the Morcaur on the ground.

"John!" I yelled. As the others were fighting, other Morcaur formed a group that concealed a battering ram. "Causeway!" I yelled to the other archers. They fired their arrows at the group of Morcaur.

The Morcaur had another trick up their sleeve. They had frickin catapults.

The catapults fired metal boulders that were covered in kerosene and lit on fire. The wall couldn't hold and it started to crack and come apart. Then, the Enemy brought out a Mega-catapult. It fired a huge boulder of metal that was also on fire. One shot was all it took before the wall blew up. The archers went flying everywhere. Kaitlyn and I went flying backwards.

"Kaitlyn!" John yelled. He flew through the opening in the wall to her and I. To make things worse, the Morcaur on the bridge started trying to break down the gate.

"Brace the gate!" Sëlidír commanded. The soldiers inside barricaded and pushed on the gate to keep it from being broken through.

"Charge!" I yelled as I drew Anthel and Forosigil.

The soldiers behind followed us as we charged the Morcaur ranks. We tried to hold them back, but their numbers were too great.

"They've broken through!" Ashton yelled. I'm surprised he's still alive.

"Léonídäs!" Sëlidír yelled to me from the Fortress. "Fall back! Get your soldiers into the fortress!" I shook my head in agreement.

Before we could make the front gate, the Morcaur surrounded us. "We must fight!" I commanded.

"Aye, he's right!" Ashton agreed with me.

_"Ainudel!" _John yelled as he released a shockwave from the spear edge of Draichdagnir. The remaining soldier that Sëlidír commanded charged out of Garth Coranar to help us. We would've died if they hadn't. As I was fighting alongside John and Kaitlyn, Sëlidír's soldiers charged through the Morcaur ranks to get us.

"Come on! Let's go!" one of the soldiers yelled.

We followed them into the fortress, and we barricaded ourselves in. The Morcaur tried to break into the inner courtyard where we barricaded ourselves in. It didn't take long until the door wouldn't hold any longer.

"We have to fight!" John said to Sëlidír.

"If we fight, we're done for!" Sëlidír argued. As John and Sëlidír were arguing, I started a conversation with Kaitlyn.

"Is this the end?" she asked me. "Are we gonna die?" The Morcaur were almost through the gate.

"We are gonna die." I answered. The remaining soldiers, John, Sëlidír, and Ashton all looked at me.

"You're gonna die. I'm gonna die. We're all gonna die." I took Cúvaeg off my back and aimed at the door. Then, just before the Morcaur broke through, I finished my thought. "Just not today!"

As soon as I finished saying that, The Morcaur broke through. When they did, I yelled in Ancient Elvish once again.

_"Ainusilmë!"_ I fired my beam of light. "We make our stand! To arms!"

Chapter 21: To Echad Tirith!

The remaining soldiers charged at the Morcaur that I didn't kill with Cúvaeg. The final part of the battle took place in the Sun-round Courtyard. We were yet again surrounded in the center of the courtyard. We didn't give up that easily. "Is this it?"Ashton asked. I was slashing and stabbing the Morcaur that tried to kill us.

"It's never the end as long as we draw breath!" I responded.

The more we killed, the more the Morcaur flooded into the courtyard. I actually thought it was the end. I saw a shadow above me, and I heard an elvish spell.

_"Ainunaranca!"_

I said to myself, "Holy Fire Jaws…" I saw a shower of arrows made of fire come down and strike the Morcaur. The archer who shot them flew

"Eruaistaniel!" I cried. Eruaistaniel turned her head towards me.

"How's it going little bro?" she asked

"Killed some enemies here and there, but we're good." I replied.

With the help of Eruaistaniel, we charged at the Morcaur that were surrounding us. We were slashing, stabbing, and axing our way out of the inner courtyard I went up and bear-hugged her. "Thanks, sis." I said. But the respite was short, because more of the Morcaur ran into the outer courtyard.

"We have to escape. If we fly, they'll shoot us down." Eruaistaniel decreed. "Follow me!" We charged the Morcaur, making our way out of the courtyard, and to the outer walls. We had to fight more of the Morcaur to get out of Garth Coranar.

"We have to go to Echad Tirith!" Sëlidír suggested. "We can get help!"

"Good, then let's go!" Kaitlyn agreed.

"Come on!" Eruaistaniel said. We followed her out onto the bridge while killing the Morcaur that tried to stop us. From there, we had to run and fly as fast as we could from Garth Coranar. Now, there was one less garrison defending Barad Sûl and Echad Tirith.

"We must go to Echad Tirith!" Eruaistaniel announced. "Does anyone know the way?"

There was no answer. "Look…" she continued. "We need to get aid, or Garth Coranar with be forevermore in the command of the Morcaur!"

Ashton stepped up. He was a recruit, and I was surprised when he said, "I know the way!"

"Can you show us the quickest way to Echad Tirith?"

Ashton shook his head in agreement. "To Echad Tirith it is!" Eruaistaniel, Kaitlyn, John, the remaining soldiers and I followed Ashton. He led us along strange paths through the forest between the defending garrisons, Barad Sûl, and Echad Tirith.

"Are we really gonna survive two battles in a row?" Kaitlyn asked me.

"Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas survived all the battles of the War of the Ring, and some battles were all back-to-back." I explained. "If they can do it, so can we. And they didn't have legendary weapons, we do." I held up Anthel and Forosigil to Kaitlyn.

"Yeah, but we're a bunch of kids."

"Screw that! Who cares if we're kids? We kick ass!" There was a short silence.

"There it is!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Well, we know one thing…" I said. "We can always count on Ashton for travelling." There is was…The Light Element Citadel of Echad Tirith. Even though "Echad" is the Sindarin word for "Camp", this was a pretty large camp. Steel walls, several watchtowers, and a whole facility of awesome. This was more than a fort.

"Hey!" I yelled while waving my arms. "Down here! Help us!"

Meanwhile on the walls of Echad Tirith…One of the scouts sees us. "Sir, Garth Coranar's troops are coming!" He says to the captain.

"Open the gate!" The captain commanded. Just like that, the gate into Echad Tirith swung open. We entered, only to be stopped by the archers aiming their bows at us.

The general of Echad Tirith walked up to us. "For God's sake, put your weapons down!" the wolf commanded. He looked at us, and introduced himself. "My name is Rhassbaradhon, Brother of Tirithoron, and Sergeant of the Wolfirrim." Rhassbaradhon is a beast from Aduialdor, just like StarBlade and Halberdir.

"Nice to see you again, Rhassbaradhon." I greeted him.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met." I knew Rhassbaradhon doesn't know me as a dragon, but he knows me as an Aduialdorean.

"At the Battle of the Highlands, you and Sídhpântíön were the first ones to kill one of those Daywalker-Gorthorog trolls." I said. "Sídhpântíön still wears one of the troll's teeth around his neck." Everyone else was looking at me with a confused look.

"Aranéthon!" Rhassbaradhon finally recognized me. "I didn't know you were a dragon now."

"There are a lot of things you don't know. Such as Garth Coranar being overrun by Morcaur."

Rhassbaradhon looked at me with an utterly surprised face. "Morcaur…" he muttered. "I thought the Sindar destroyed them long ago!"

"Aye, but Kaos has revived them." I explained. "Lâkhzûrgh is one of his allies, and they can just waltz all over the realms and take them if we don't do something."

"Aye…" Rhassbaradhon agreed. "Prepare for battle! We march to Garth Coranar!" The warriors and archers formed their ranks, and we marched out of Echad Tirith. The soldiers who didn't come with us stayed to defend Echad Tirith. With the help of Ashton, we navigated our way back to Garth Coranar. The sun began to rise behind us. The flag of the Outlands flew overhead.

"That's a lot of Ancient Evil…" Rhassbaradhon commented. I turned my attention to him.

"You've faced a lot worse, right?" I asked.

"Yep…"

The Morcaur noticed our presence and formed their ranks. They snarled and pointed their weapons at us.

"To the last Dragon, Wood-Elf, Ranger, Wolf, Tiger, or Fox, we fight!" Rhassbaradhon yelled. "Charge!"

The soldiers behind him charged with us towards the Morcaur. The Enemy put their pikes out to try to stop us. It's gonna take more than pikes to stop us! We parried their pikes and attacked the Morcaur where they stood.

"We must get into Garth Coranar!" I yelled to Rhassbaradhon as I shot three Morcaur at once. Meanwhile, John was facing like…13 of them and once. He killed them all with one Ainu spell.

"Into the garrison!" Rhassbaradhon commanded. We started to slash, shoot, and cleave our way onto the bridge. But we knew we had to kill the Morcaur outside before we could get inside.

"We can't get in!" Eruaistaniel yelled. _"Ainunaranca!" _Several fire arrows rained down upon the Morcaur.

I ran up to the bridge and shouted, _"Ainusilmë!"_ As I let go of Cúvaeg's string, I flicked my wrist to the left to the beam of light would follow a curved path up the bridge. "Follow me!" I yelled. Rhassbaradhon, Eruaistaniel, Kaitlyn, John, Ashton, and the soldiers from Echad Tirith that were still alive followed me up the bridge and to the front gate, that I blasted down with my elvish spell.

Chapter 22: The Fang of the Sea

Author's Note: If this chapter will mark the Enemy's end or the Creature Alliance's, let it be the Enemy's! Ashton have more than one trick up his sleeve…

As we charged into the outer courtyard, Kaitlyn was keeping us alive. "I could use some help!" she yelled to us. I aimed Cúvaeg at her, and I let go of the string. I shot the Morcaur that was about to attack her from behind.

"Never turn you back on your enemy…" I sarcastically replied. We made an attempt to rid the outer courtyard of Morcaur, but there were too many. When all seemed lost, Eruaistaniel aimed her bow, Cúnar at the sky.

"Bitch…" she said as she fired a flaming arrow into the sky. With a deep, resounding voice, Eruaistaniel called upon the Valar. "I call upon the Valar to lend us your strength! Defeat these Ancient Evil Spawns of Morgoth!"

The arrow Eruaistaniel shot into the sky then bursted into a large spiral of whirling fire. The Morcaur on the outside of Garth Coranar then ran like a bunch of cowards. The spiral released a series of meteors to rain down upon the Enemy. The ones who were too slow were caught by the meteors. The Morcaur inside Garth Coranar were then angered to the point where they recklessly charged at us. Eruaistaniel gave them a look of death as she shot a flaming arrow at one of the Morcaur.

"Don't just stand there!" Rhassbaradhon commanded. "Charge!"

John turned to me. "Your sister is something…" he said. Hearing that from John was highly out of character for him.

"She is…" I replied.

Kaitlyn was charging at the Morcaur with the soldiers from Echad Tirith, until she turned around to John and I. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Come on!" she said.

We were slashing and shooting our way through the outer courtyard and into the Sun-round courtyard. We probably killed thousands of Morcaur, yet they were still coming. One of the elf-archers came in from outside. "You guys left some forces outside!" he yelled to us. Before long, he screamed, and his throat was cut. When he fell, the leader of the Morcaur army was behind him. The leader was at least six and a half feet tall. "It's time to end your pathetic lives…" he roared.

"That guy is huge…" Rhassbaradhon commented. I looked at Ashton, and he had a worried look on his face. He looked at me, drew his scimitar, put a serious look on his face and walked towards the Morcaur Leader.

"So you want to die first...? You fool…What chance do you have?" the Morcaur Leader tried to intimidate Ashton.

"I have just as much of a chance as you do…And I'm not gonna die…You are." Ashton replied. At his sides, the Morcaur and the soldiers from Echad Tirith were fighting. Rhassbaradhon, Eruaistaniel, Kaitlyn, John, and I started fighting, too. This is Ashton's fight, and he should fight it.

Ashton's POV

I stepped up to the Morcaur Leader, and I was a bit scared myself. He swung his large broadsword at me. I blocked it. We started clashing blades. As we did, the Morcaur Leader was insulting me.

"You're weak! You have no chance!" he said.

"Yes I do!" I replied.

"I will kill you! Garth Coranar is mine! You have no meaning! You are a worthless piece of nothing! You're about as strong as a maggot!"

"Shut up!" I yelled as I slashed his chest.

"You're gonna pay for that, cur!" the Morcaur Leader screeched. He charged up to me clobbered me with his club. I was sent flying backwards. He pointed his sword at me. The Morcaur Leader stepped on my chest to keep me down. I used my feet to claw his legs, but he felt nothing.

"That's not gonna work…" The Morcaur Leader said. "Now die…" As he raised his weapons to kill me, I remembered my elemental breath. I opened my mouth and blasted boiling water at his face. I got up, threw him over my shoulder, and pinned his arms behind his back. The Morcaur Leader was on his knees.

"When I get out of this, I'm gonna kill you!" The Morcaur Leader growled in pain. I leaned him backwards, and raised my scimitar.

"Too bad I'm gonna kill you…" I snarled. Next thing I knew, the Morcaur Leader rolled out of the way of my scimitar and picked up his weapons. He snarled, and charged at me. I drew my bow, and called upon the power of the Sea.

"Carcaear, Fang of the Sea! Let it be your ice that pierces the hearts of our enemies!" I yelled as I shot an icicle arrow through the heart of The Morcaur Leader. His body dropped to the floor. He was dead.

The Morcaur stopped fighting and turned their attention to me. The charged at me, but they didn't attack. They ran right past me and out of Garth Coranar. We went outside to see the remaining Morcaur running away.

"Victory!" Léonídäs yelled.

"We are victorious!" Rhassbaradhon cheered. We made our way to the tower of Garth Coranar, where the Outlands flag was flying high.

"You do it." Léonídäs said to me.

"Come on, Ashton!" Kaitlyn cheered.

I forced my sword into the floor, and kicked the Outlands flag off the tower and onto the ground below. I took the Skylands banner and placed it in the flagpole holder. The soldiers cheered. Garth Coranar was ours once more. The Echad Tirith soldiers stayed to help the Garth Coranar soldiers dispose of their dead.

"We should be going now." Léonídäs said to Rhassbaradhon.

"Good luck in the future." He replied. As Eruaistaniel, Léonídäs, John, and Kaitlyn were leaving for the Island of the Core of Light, I ran up to stop them.

"Wait!" I yelled. They turned around to face me. "I wanna come with you!"

"Ok." Léonídäs replied. Eruaistaniel put her claw on my shoulder.

"You're with us, now. Let's go!" she said. When we got to the Chain of Fortitude, the other dragons started to fly to the Core of Light. John turned around.

"Are you coming?" John asked.

"Sure, one moment!" I replied. A pair of wings sprouted from my back.

John's eyes widened. "That's creepy…" he muttered to himself before catching up with the others. I followed them. When we got back, Léonídäs, John, and Kaitlyn brought me to Master Eon.

"So you're saying this young water dragon wants to join us?" Master Eon asked.

"Yep." I replied.

Kaitlyn stepped up and vouched for me. "He helped us reclaim Garth Coranar!"

"He killed the Morcaur Leader!" Léonídäs added.

"And he bears the Fang of the Sea! Carcaear."

Master Eon turned around to face me. "Ashton…" he said. "Welcome to the Skylanders." A few days later, there was a promotion ceremony.

"Ashton, come forth." Master Eon called to me. I stepped up next to him. "This is Ashton. He defeated the Morcaur Leader, and he bears the Fang of the Sea…Not bad for a recruit, eh?"

The other Skylander started laughing. "Now…" Eon continued. I got down on one knee. "I hereby invoke the rank of "Skirmisher" upon thee! You will know be known Skirmisher Ashton, instead of Ashton the Recruit."

I got up, and Master Eon handed me a badge with the Skirmisher symbol on it. The Skylanders started to cheer for me. Later that night, there was a celebration in honor of my new title. Léonídäs and I had a drinking contest. He ended up winning. All's well it ends well, I suppose.

Chapter 23: Carry On

Author's Note: In ever book, there's a song in the last chapter. This is one such chapter.

I wasn't being completely honest. From the moment I first stepped into the Skylands, I wasn't sure if I was gonna live or die. Most of the time, I thought to myself, _I wanna go home! I can't do this!_ What I've learned from receiving Forosigil, retrieving Anthel, investigating the death of a battalion from Aduialdor, breaking into the Enemy's lair then getting stabbed, and being a survivor of the first major battle in the war is that I must carry on.

That night, I got up on stage and began to sing a song called "Carry On"written by a band called "Fun." I had no idea how to play the piano, so Ember played it for me.

"Well I woke up to the sound of silence and cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight…" I sang. I stopped for a short while as Ember was playing the piano. "And I found you with a bottle of wine, your head in the curtains and heart like the Fourth of July…You swore and said we are not, we are not shining stars. Yes, I know…I never said we are."

Ashton got on stage and continued to sing. "Though, I've never been through hell like that. I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back…"

We sang the next part in unison…We sounded great! "If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone, carry on…May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground, carry on…Carry on, carry on!"

Nero got up on stage and started playing the bagpipe part of the song, while Spyro was playing the drums. Flame, Camo, Skye, Sunburn, Drobot, and Zap got up on stage and started singing with Ashton and I.

"So I met up with some friends at the night, at a bar of '75…" Drobot sang. "And we talked and talked about how our parents will die…All our neighbors and wives…"

Camo continued. "But I like to think I can cheat it all to make up for the times I've been cheated on!"

"And it's nice to know when I was left for dead!" Skye sang the part Camo was about to sing. "I was found and now I don't roam these streets, I am not the ghost you are to me!"

"If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone, carry on…May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground, carry on!" We all sang in unison.

"Woah…My head is on fire, but my legs are fine! After all, they are mine…" I sang. "Lay your clothes down on the floor, close the door, hold the phone, show me how no one's ever gonna stop us tonight!" We stopped singing so we can listen to Flame play the epic guitar solo part of the song. The rest of us put our arms around each other's necks as we all sang the next part.

"Cause we are…We are shining stars! We're invincible! We are who we are! On our darkest day, when we're miles away, sun will come! We will found our way home!"

"If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone…" I sang.

"Carry on…" everyone else sang.

"May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground…"

"Carry on!" The rest of the song was just instruments. When the song was over, The Dragons of Skylands, Ashton, John, Kaitlyn, Eruaistaniel and I put our claws in the air as the other Skylanders cheered for us. Master Eon made his way through the crowd.

"Master Eon!" I alerted the other dragons.

"Léonídäs, Eruaistaniel, Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember, I need to talk to you six." Eon said. We went with him to his citadel, where Blu, Jewel, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Sam, Leofír, and the older Rohan, Sapphire and Enrique were already waiting.

"So, what do you want us to do? I asked.

Master Eon turned around and put a serious look on his face and stared us all in the soul. "I have a task you…"

_End of Book One…_


End file.
